<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sTalking Letters by Hydiehide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966275">sTalking Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydiehide/pseuds/Hydiehide'>Hydiehide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Stalker, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydiehide/pseuds/Hydiehide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a story about a woman who experienced un-normal life and how she handled it with clashing through another not-so-normal class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, karma/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amidst in the darkest night in a certain room of a young lady, the sliding door slid open the gush of wind gently blew on the curtain, the moonlit split the darkness as the man entered through the veranda, silently stalking through the dark room where a young lady comfortably sleeping on the bed. Hair was all over,  hands tightly embraced the soft pillow. The silhouette form grumbles the silence as he extend his right arm caressing the woman's cheeks with his fingers,  the woman respond a groan and the man flinch as the woman stirred to its slumber,  in possibility of him being caught the man hurriedly step out the room after leaving a letter placed on the desk near the bed where the young lady sleeps</p><p>As the woman opened her eyes and groans as she sit, she massage her temple as her eyebrows crunched in disturbance. She looked at the now opened sliding door undauntedly  she walks towards to slid the door close after glancing from side to side outside, as she push the lock a white envelope caught her attention with a sigh she reach it and read the letter, once she's done the letter went through the box.  Inside the box there are lots of letters some envelope where in different color but mostly where a midnight blue</p><p>"another one... I want it to stop" she sigh once more as she held the box and bang her head lightly. Amidst in the darkest sky there's a ravenette young lady who wanted to stop the letters from instilling her a fear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ravenette teen woman entered the room whelming with joy and anxiety at the same time, teachers were all looking at her from her head to toe and repeat it vice-versa that only help to grew  her anxiety. She's just a student, an ordinary student, wearing complete uniform of Kunigigaoka Highschool, hair was down in plain loose braid tightened with red rubber, her teal eyes that is very expressive shows a complete honesty of her feelings but washed away with one relaxing breath. She gulped before she speak. ‘calm down! You got this like always!’</p><p>"Good morning teachers I'm Akinawa Azumi the new student, am I supposedly meet the principal first or take the pre-exam beforehand?"</p><p>The teacher lick his lips and Azumi almost make face from the dirty look the man gaving her,  but she stood firm and fake a cough to wake the teacher in his shame doing.  The teacher flinched, snarled at the new student's attitude masking his shame the student caught him eyeing her in the spot.</p><p>"You have to take the exam first then the results will be the basis of the next options" he snarled and smirked as he gave her a chair and the test papers. Azumi seated on the given chair front of the teacher's desk, once she had red the written questions on the papers her brow scrunched to frown and the male teacher almost smirked triumphantly, he look at their surroundings and found that the other teachers are all busy doing their own work. With this in his side, he snuggles to Azumi and touch her hair appreciating her beauty, once Azumi felt the male's hand touching her hair the immediate effect kick in and she flinch glaring at the teacher.</p><p>I can help you to be accepted in this school" he sniff her hair and Azumi breathed to calm herself before she burst out some shameful acts. ‘shit! Calm down Azumi!’</p><p> </p><p>"you know this school is very prestigious and very well known to 'elites' I can help you to be one of those, but of course you'll be a property of mine when it's done" he proceeded on touching Azumi but as soon as Azumi is done in answering the papers she slam the teacher in the desk, holding the man's right arm to his back and pushing his head in the desk</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently, I need no help especially to someone who seems lower than me" Azumi said glaring at the man and when the teachers notice the commotion they quickly aided her their attention</p><p> </p><p>"What happened here?" the female teacher with glasses ask as she approach them</p><p>"it seems this man can't keep his hands all to himself" Azumi politely said but her voice hold firm hatred to the guy next to her who started to justify his self</p><p>"we're truly sorry about his actions The principal will hear about this please continue your test" the woman said and Azumi nod appreciating the polite response and sit comfortably once the shameless man was gone. Answering one after another test makes Azumi ask to herself 'what kind of school will give lots of exam to a transfer student?  Aren't the report card good enough?' she sigh in exhausting manner</p><p> </p><p>After answering lots of test she gave the papers to the female teacher and waited patiently in checking her papers manually. After the checking the teacher eyed her and then smiled, she pressed the redial button on the stationary phone and talk to what Azumi assumed the principal. After a minute she approach Azumi and say</p><p>"You'll be meeting the principal, follow me. Oh and I'm Kirohiko Shiwahi might be your new teacher if you've chosen the right class" she politely introduced herself and Azumi return the introduction and proceed on their journey to the principal's office</p><p> </p><p>Before they reach the foreign room,  Azumi walk past to a squared black haired man and a blonde woman with a very fitted body warped in a very slutty clothing. Azumi stared at them but proceed on following Shiwahi, when they reached the principal's office Azumi shivers when the man sitting on his chair talked. Shiwahi quickly leave as soon as she presented the new student. The man that was currently sitting on his chair had dull but dangerous eyes, his table is set with a chess board, pieces were place on it's designated plate</p><p>He place C7 to C5 and Azumi nervously smiled when the principal had gestured his hand for Azumi to sit on the chair. Gesturing her to play the chess too.  Azumi who nervously took the gesture just fine moved the pawn B2 to B3 he laugh</p><p>“never knew you’ll take the challenge so very lightly” the guy chuckled as Azumi immediately regretted the move, he continues<br/>"the pawn will move on it's own. After the king commanded"</p><p>"I see,  king will command first but the next move will be decided by the pieces" nervously but firm voice answered the polite but powerful man</p><p>"the pawn will only advance once it move, take it if you want. As expected from the top student transfer, the results meets my expectations " his eyes gleamed in his own shadow casting spell on Azumi's being, not giving in Azumi put up her defense, she smiled in return and politely respond</p><p>&gt;"it's so nice of you to have your expectations I appreciate it and I'm glad I met your expectations"</p><p>"I'm looking forward in you overcoming expectations, I’m Asano Gakuho, I bet you’re the genius kid who can rivaled my son. I heard you have problems with family business ‘hope that wouldn’t affect your grades" The principal look at her with an eyes luring the best defense of Azumi.</p><p>"don't overlooked expectations Sir, it would be wise to stick our noses to our faces don't you think so sir?" she gulped when the man’s dull eyes harden giving her a stern, it might be  because she’s giving him that straight comment</p><p>"polite but you shows irreverence"</p><p>respect should be earned"</p><p>"now let's stop talking nonsense and do the real talk" in that sentence the air around the room tensed even more making Azumi flinched but keep her best defense. She's actually trembling but she kept her face impassive breathing the tense air holding it to muster her courage</p><p>"you aced the exam,  I advice you to take the Class A it's for your future,  sure you'll be rivaled with my son who's currently the top of the students. But I'll give you liberty to choose which section you would like, so choose which one,  Class A-D"</p><p>"Then if liberty is what you gave me I presume before I choose it would be best if I observed first then I'll give you my answer"</p><p>"sure thing,  I'll have my son tour you"</p><p>"Thank you sir,  and Goodbye" with that Azumi quickly leave and once she close the door behind her she quickly collapsed from tense ‘damn!! that’s very tense’ exhaling tremendously she stood up sighing once more. She look at her watch and sigh once again</p><p> </p><p>"You looked troubled" a guy speak and Azumi was startled once again, ‘fucking hell!’ she looked at the man in front of her she wants to praise the man’s appearance but his appearance instill a fear on her he looks like the Asano principal, he’s standing proud, his eyes were like the principal's but his eyes shows life and competence, his strawberryblonde hair styled in a gentle sway, and then he smiled politely once he felt Azumi's distress</p><p> </p><p>"oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you" he said and Azumi embarrassingly stuttering and wiggling off the apology</p><p>"no no no you shouldn't apologize it's my fault for turning my guard off,  besides I don't do well on people" Azumi whispered the last comment but still heard by the guy</p><p>"I'm Asano Gakushu, from Class A. I assume you're the new student" he offered his hand and Azumi take to shake it</p><p>"Yes,  I'm Akinawa Azumi a pleasure to meet you. So you're the top one student?"</p><p>“yes and I never lose” his smile shows a challenge that Azumi reluctantly accept. She already unknowingly accepted the principal’s challenge and the son of the principal has no intention of backing up to hold his top place.</p><p>"this is the school lounge,  students use it for relevant socializing and for relaxation" Gakushu pointed the students who crowded just for some activities</p><p>"they're quite a serious type...aren't they supposed to relax?" </p><p> </p><p>"This view are all normal, they're trying their best to be an elites. So that they won’t end up by good for nothing students" Gakushu said and then started to walk once again Azumi frowned at his statement but followed quickly, she sigh whenever she see every students facing their books</p><p> </p><p>"This is the library most of the students use-"</p><p>"what's that post?" Azumi interfered when she spotted a paper posted in every shelf written as bold as it is to caught everyone's attention 'No CLASS-E is allowed'</p><p>&gt;"CLASS E?  I thought there's only class A-D" Azumi stare at Gakushu who smiled even widely and shrug the question</p><p> </p><p>"let's leave that question at the end of the tour"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm very curious but I guess I'll leave all my question at the end" Azumi said and awkwardly smiled as Gakushu just walk pass her</p><p> </p><p>"hey,  aren't you quite 'on the book' in touring transfer student?"</p><p>"It's none of your concern Ms. Akinawa" Azumi frowns but that statement keep her mouth shut but in attempt to be comfortable with the Asano she quickly states</p><p>"You can just call me by my name or just Aki is fine" Azumi said in attempt to lighten the awkward feelings. Gakushu give her a side glance still walking but smiled as if he's fooling someone but they continued to walk and they reached the corridors with lots of classroom,  each room was visited with exact minutes and all Azumi could think is she wanted a break from books and she found this new school quite boring and she said it outloud making her embarrassed but laugh it off awkwardly when Gakushu look back at her</p><p>"which is?" Gakushu ask the awkward teen</p><p> </p><p>"what?"</p><p>"Which is boring? My touring method or the school?" this time Gakushu ask her with pure seriousness and Azumi smiled awkwardly</p><p> </p><p>"Both... I mean you're not bad at touring well I mean it's just uhm *sigh* you see it's just everywhere I look they all are into the books I mean the views didn't change at all in every corner of this school its just quite boring and tense" Azumi shyly commented</p><p> </p><p>"Tense?  Perhaps it's because of the upcoming exam-"</p><p>"probably that's one of the reason but... Uhm--"</p><p>"you're really are not good with people,  here we don't talk to pets and animals.  We don't do rainbows and sunshine we worked hard to be an elites and we don't slack of for better future. They study under pressure with sense of superiority towards to others in low grounds  Being on top is what everyone wants" Gakushu said amd Azumi raised an eyebrow at his comment</p><p> </p><p>"being on top means you're stepping on someone, so that's how you play" Gakushu smiled at Azumi's response her shyly self was masked with curiosity and her eyes shows irreverent mixed with justifying eyes. </p><p>"those are the Class E, there's a system that runs in this school,  it's simple Class E are those misfits and with that as basis the students learned to be superior for them to reach the top and those bellow stays on the ground"</p><p> </p><p>"that's not a good thing to say" Azumi was out of words when she heard this to the polite man.  Gakushu only smiled and laugh as if he's admiring Azumi's naive personality and mindset</p><p> </p><p>"sure you know this,  you're a top student too after all so why deny this kind of disparity?" Gakushu smiled as he step closer to Azumi, Purple violet hues full with competence and challenges clashed with Azumi's red ruby hues flowed with now full of hatred and determination to justify herself</p><p>"I'm not like you,  I may be on top but I never step on someone. Instead of giving a hand to those whose in bellow you push them downward to their fall."</p><p>"and if I'll be stepping on someone I'll make sure that I'm in control" she continued as she look at the other students with the eyes that calls for fair treatment. </p><p>"so you're saying that you're like me with those words" Gakushu smirk the potency of her being like him is undeniable, but Azumi stay firm in understanding Gakushu then smiled and says</p><p> </p><p>"I can understand you but I'm not like you. I guess this tour is done, I'll observe the other class on my own thank you for your kindness in favor of showing me the school grounds" Azumi said leaving Gakushu taken aback to her response</p><p>"...understand me?..."</p><p>-----<br/>In the hallway Azumi look from left to right cursing herself in presenting alone in observing but she didn't mind at all when she observe the students quietly. She notices many things, students values their grades a lot basing the average to class E, students seems to focused on their study rather than relaxing,  student's in campus are all too confident,  too bitchy, too uncomfortable for Azumi's taste. She started to ask the students about the Class E but all she got is hostility and some were mock. She sigh, not knowing where she is but found out that she's at the back of the school, there at her front is a mountain, and in the foot of the mountain there's this two male student, a vivacious ginger head male and a fine antenna. </p><p>"He--! Oh dear it's time already?!" Azumi was about to call the orange haired male student  but notices the time on her watch.  She quickly started to run to her new work, students in the hallway that caught her running look at her incredulously<br/>Once she reached the certain cafe she quickly dressed to her casual working clothes.</p><p>"Hey Aki, your turn today" A black haired guy called out to Azumi</p><p>"yeah,  thanks for offering this job for me Miwajiro. You've been a big help for me since from the beginning" Azumi smiled at the kind man, he's a college student, Azumi's new neighbor and a friend of Azumi's guardian. He helped her to be accepted in the cafe as a part timer and Azumi was embarrassed to accept his kindness but the man is very persuasive in helping her. He’s handsome, kind and very caring,he’s a lady-killer, girls really wanted him as theirs Azumi is very thankful that she’s not attracted to the kind man. </p><p> </p><p>"You can just call me Miwa besides you can rely on me," The man smiled and carried the box towards to the storage room</p><p>"you're too kind, thank you Miwa" Azumi said before Miwa completely step inside the storage room</p><p>"anytime" </p><p> Azumi stand behind the cashier counter and started to do her work. Some of the customers were all kind and some were all bitchy making Azumi nervously but determinedly complete to serve the meal. A bell from the door was heard again and this time Azumi halted from greeting as she stare at the students. They're wearing Kunigigaoka uniforms, well not like the campus like uniforms they have their own style in wearing them, the hair colors are quite colorful too much for Azumi's delight.<br/>"welcome to Bean Cafe" Azumi greeted as she smile politely, her mind was actually thinking to observe this students and might ask them too</p><p>" oh you're new here? Where's Miwa?" a flashy green haired female teen ask eagerly as they crowded the counter</p><p>"yes, and he's in the storage room. Are you a friend of his?" Azumi ask and the teen smiled</p><p>"we're just regulars" she said and then Azumi stared at their faces. The green haired female has yellow orbs that encloses her gleeful personality, the next one is a guy... Or a girl...  With blue haired tied in pigtails and his eyes were calm as the sky next to the guy was a red haired male he's taller than the two and his eyes shows mischief and confidence.</p><p>"I see, let me aid you for this moment, what's your order?" she smiled</p><p> </p><p>"pudding and vanilla shake for me!" she said cheerfully</p><p> </p><p>"vanilla shake and the blueberry cheesecake" the androgynous male said</p><p> </p><p>"coffee, Americano" The red haired said and the two small teen look at the red haired</p><p> </p><p>"that's new,  you're always ordering strawberry milk" the green commented but laugh it off when the other glared at her</p><p>"Karma are you sure about your order?" the blue haired ask</p><p>"there's nothing wrong with being new" The red haired man now Azumi knew as Karma commented making her laugh</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah,  nothing's wrong with new things. You guys are from the prestigious school right? The one with Elites?" she smiled asking again, the three give her a glance before they pay her, the two small teen smiled and nod</p><p> </p><p>“yeah we’re from the Kunigigaoka Junior High, why?” </p><p>“well every time I saw some of the students in my way here, they were actually facing their books I thought they were actually zombie who don’t know how to relaxed or take a break, good thing I met you three, I’m relieved that at least three people knows how to relax” Azumi commented with a smile<br/>The trio smiled back seeing her relieved face makes the three relieved as well from someone’s concern. </p><p>“you three are interesting, it makes me happy when I stare on your hair” Azumi suddenly commented leading her to blush and quickly speak her apologies</p><p>“I’m sorry, my statement is quite offending--” she stop when she heard a laugh from a certain redhead, the two teen only smiled genuinely </p><p>“There’s far more interesting when you know us further” the redhead said that caught Azumi’s interest once again, the two small teen immediately look at the red head </p><p>“we have to kill our teacher to save the world” the two small teen turned to stone when the redhead said those words with such confidence and smirk plastered on his face while Azumi stare at him waiting for another response but receive none, with this she smiled amazed but confused at the same time scrunching her eyebrows </p><p>“I suppose that’s only an expression, but hey I bet that would be fun” she smiled brightly interested from that subject the redhead smiled back from her statement but then a tap from her shoulder dissolve the conversation between the teens </p><p>“Aki, your new friends?” Miwa said as he still his palm on Azumi’s shoulder smiling at the teens</p><p>“oh Its just the three of you better Go on your table I'll serve your orders immediately" Miwa said as he quickly processed their orders. Azumi apologetically smile at him and at the others and unintentionally eavesdrop when the trio seated.</p><p>"hey Nagisa Karma! They said there's the new student transferring in our school" The green haired teen said once they are seated.</p><p>"yeah, heard that too from Sugino. He said the transfer student is a war freak,  and really intimidating" The blue haired commented quite nervously, Azumi just inwardly laugh when she heard what he said, that's the impression she always had when they met her for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be troublesome for us if that peron is one of the Elites" The green haired said in a fearful manner<br/>"here's your order, enjoy" Miwa placed their order while they continue their talking</p><p>"yeah hopefully she's not"</p><p>"I can play new tricks if that person treat us unfairly" Karma said as he sip at his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"but hey, I just remembered Rio-san said it's a female, she heard Okajima worshiping the picture of the transferred student" The green haired said and Nagisa sweatdropped</p><p>"that's Okajima" he commented, Azumi tended the new customer who just arrived and it's from her new school too.  When the new pair landed their gaze to the three colorful head they sneer and started to mock the three</p><p> </p><p>"seems like the Class E has lot of time to slack off. No wonder why they are misfits" the man said to the other guy who laugh at the mocking comment</p><p> </p><p>"They have a lot of time to slack off but they don't have time to study" another guy commented. The small teen green and blue hang their head low while Karma smirk and chuckles darkly</p><p> </p><p>"if you still value your tongue shut it or I'll cut it" Karma commented and the two back off a little, before they even respond once again Azumi interfered</p><p> </p><p>"excuse me,  is there a problem with your schoolmates? If there is please settle it outside we don't want any troubles in the table" she politely said</p><p> </p><p>"huh! School mates?  Tch as if"</p><p>"they can't even stand with us, I lost my appetite" the man said and started to leave but the other guy eyed Azumi</p><p>"you should know where you belong to, siding with those scums make you a scum" the guy said before he started to walk with that Azumi stare at the trio</p><p> </p><p>"u-uhm thank you but you shouldn't did that,  you'll be their target next" the green teen said</p><p>"no worries besides Why does they do that to you? You three seems kind to me so why?"</p><p>"why don't you sit down with us? There doesn't seem to be a lot of customers coming" Karma offered and Azumi laugh</p><p>"sorry if the cafe doesn't attract lots of customers" Azumi sarcastically commented and Karma rub his neck but shrugged it off. She seated next to the green teen who's really praising her beauty and politeness</p><p>"I'm Akinawa Azumi, you can call me Azumi or just Aki is fine with me" she introduced herself</p><p>I'm Nagisa Shiota, from Class E,  nice to meet you"</p><p>I'm Kaede Kayano,  also from Class E, you looks really pretty!"</p><p>"Karma, Akabane Karma"</p><p> </p><p>"A pleasure to meet the three of you, so all of you are from Class E?" Azumi ask once they had completed the introduction,  Nagisa confirmed it with a nod and they started to talked about how the Elites treats the misfits</p><p> </p><p>"they are all horrible in many ways, but we're actually happy for now Even though they treat us very poorly as End class but still" Kayano the green teen smiled at her which was returned by Nagisa's genuine smile</p><p>"so you guy's classroom are far from the campus? Then where are you guys studying if not in the school grounds?" Azumi ask with full of curiosity and amazement</p><p> </p><p>"at the top of the mountain, there's an old building and vast field" Karma answered as she sip another coffee</p><p>"I can refill it for you if you want" Azumi offered when she saw Karma's coffee running low</p><p>"no it's fine, one cup of coffee is enough for a day" Karma commented and Azumi smiled<br/>"good for you,  though I always exceed when it comes to coffee" Azumi laugh a little</p><p>"so you guys were extracted from the campus to the top of the mountain? That's quite very troublesome when you have to climb a mountain every morning" Azumi commented with obvious worry and excitement</p><p>"it's fine really,  we can enjoy the morning breeze and the trees. Like the cliff on the side of the mountain really gives the view" Kayano said as she dreamily felt the imaginary breeze and view</p><p> </p><p>"that reminds me of Karma's flying leap it's cool but it really scares me though" Nagisa commented</p><p>"that's because of that teacher" Karma said and Azumi raises an eyebrow with curiosity.</p><p>"I don't follow about the flying leap or something but hey that kind of environment is quite relaxing, and about those you said Elites and Misfits I found you guys are more Elites than those who said they are.  Besides Class E doesn't mean just End, how about Class E-lites you guys deserve it more than the others" Azumi smiled hiding her embarrassment with meeting new people   and the trio smiled back</p><p>"not bad" Karma commented as he smiled praising Azumi's judgement</p><p>"you guys are not bad either"  she politely pointed, Nagisa and Kayano sweatdrop as Karma's smirk even wider</p><p>"never say that to Karma" Kayano smiled a little and Nagisa laugh nervously</p><p>"Why?  He looks fine with me" Karma laugh at her naivety</p><p>"he likes to prank people in a way it's very disturbing, lets say he's a delinquent for some reason"</p><p>"I see,  it became more interesting than what it is.  I like it" Karma was taken aback first but smiled when the woman gets flustered, Kayano started to fangirl for a minute but brush off when Azumi justify herself</p><p>"I mean...uhm you see what I meant is, I like you guys not just him I mean the three of you. " the flustered Azumi said while the trio laugh at Azumi's state</p><p> </p><p>"Aki! It’s time to do work!" Miwa came suddenly making Azumi excuse herself</p><p>“sorry sorry, uhm--- it’s nice meeting you three” she said as she wave a bye </p><p>"it's work time work time Azumi" Miwa playfully nag at Azumi who apologetically laugh scratching the back of her head. Karma stare at how the two interact, staring closely when he saw how Miwa touch Azumi familiarly. After a few of moments the trio started to leave bidding goodbyes to their new friend.</p><p>"hey Karma, why did you chose coffee?" Nagisa ask the red head while they walk towards to the train station</p><p> </p><p>"when I saw her I knew she likes one" he answered</p><p> </p><p>"I'll translate that as you wanted to invite her to have a coffee" Nagisa said and Karma nod making Nagisa smiled genuinely at his friend's attempt</p><p> </p><p>"that woman is very pretty and polite! Surely that's why she gets Karma's attention" Kayano said and Karma shake his head</p><p>"not because she's polite, it's her eyes" Karma continued to walk while the two followed him behind</p><p> </p><p>"you mean her bright teal hues,  it is indeed very lovely!  Her eyes really sparkled when she looks determined" Kayano continued to praise and Nagisa smiled while looking at Karma's back</p><p>"yeah, her eyes reflects our figures"</p><p>'Azumi's eyes shows pure determination in socializing, her eyes is very expressive in many ways,she’s very into justice and fair treatment, she shows fortitude in any way even though she looks defenseless sometimes maybe that's what Tamed Karma's attention' Nagisa's thoughts as they continue to walk while still talking about the new friend they had met</p><p>“uhm Karma…something’s still bothers me” Nagisa said making Karma and Kayano stared back at him </p><p>“why did you tell her about killing a teacher?” then they all flinched and halt at the same time, two small teens waiting for the red head’s response. </p><p>“no reason”</p><p>“KARMA! If the government officials know this you’ll be---” Kayano was stopped when they sense Karma’s smile. Nagisa is also taken aback too</p><p>“her eyes, shows honesty and curiosity one look at it you’ll see that she knows something”</p><p>“Karma… you mean she’s an assassin?”</p><p>“possibly, but I have other hunch” Karma said as he continued to walk. </p><p>“what kind of girl is that Azumi to make Karma like this?” Kayano ask as the two continue to stare at Karma’s back </p><p>“she’s interesting, that’s what Karma thinks” Nagisa said and Kayano only sigh but smiled at the end and they continue to walk after Karma</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, there will be a moments of Karma and the OC</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realized... I posted the wrong chapter. but as soon as I had the chance to edit the chapters I quickly update as fast as I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>The next day has come, Azumi sigh tiredly when she pick up the new letter underneath the door. Every morning she’ll be facing a new letter either underneath the door or in her desk near her bedside, she encountered lots of letters in covered in envelope, some where on plain white that explains with pure admiration, but the most memorable letters that she encountered where the blue enveloped, and red enveloped. The two colors shows disparity in admiration one was gentle and one was assertive, she avoids interaction with males for her own sake so that she don’t receive the black envelope. As she read the blue letter her body numb from fear but exhaled in exhausting manner, she opened the door and as expected a giant bouquet of dark blue and purple orchids and white Casablanca lilies were on her doormat with another letter, she doesn't red it anymore and quickly put the letters on the box,  she hesitated if she'll accept the beautiful flowers or give it to the other people or put it on a trash. It may be from a creep but Azumi really like the flower and decided to keep it but she checked it if there's a hidden camera or what. After taking the flowers to it's new vase she quickly started to prepare for another observation.</p><p>Azumi continued to observe even though she have a decision she still need to observe the remaining class, which is the Class A. She sat on the last seat of the row at the back in the corner where she can see everything, all of the students were just like the others,  but someone caught Azumi's eyes. Four people hanging around with Gakushu, she smiled to herself thinking that even Gakushu has a group of friends. When Asano caught Azumi's eyes he walked towards her with the four males </p><p> </p><p>"Have you decided?" Gakushu started </p><p>"A pleasure morning, strawberry blonde" Azumi smiled avoiding the topic ticking Gakushu off </p><p> </p><p>"It's Asano" he corrected </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't loose yet" he said as he glared at her </p><p> </p><p>"you're lost already since you opened that mouth yesterday" Azumi said as he eyed the four males who sneered at her </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, so you're the new student? You look normal than I thought you'd be" the guy with glasses and curly wild hair said </p><p> </p><p>"she's not normal! Her beauty is given birth by the Goddesses" A guy with sided hair said Azumi only sigh at their comments she's not really used to talk to new people and these people are quite intimidating </p><p>“I thought the new student is a male because of the name but… she’s a girl” the guy in glasses and curly hair said as he rearrange his eyeglasses </p><p>"hush now, let's leave her alone” Asano said as he started to leave</p><p>"hey strawberry doll, I have decided. This school is not bad at all" Azumi smirked at the guy who caught what she meant, he smiled taking the comment as his victory but sigh and say </p><p>"It's Asano" Azumi just laugh awkwardly apologizing from the rudeness comment </p><p> </p><p>"sorry, I'm not good with names" she smiled apologetically </p><p> </p><p>"My father will be at the assembly tomorrow, perhaps it's the best opportunity to give your answers when the introduction happened" </p><p> </p><p>"thank you and sorry" Gakushu halted from stepping towards to his seat and stare back at Azumi who smiled at him </p><p>"what for?" he ask </p><p>"for your father's step to downfall, I hate his guts" Gakushu's eyes widened when he heard her talk about his father's downfall he gritted his teeth, his friends look at him but hesitantly leave when Gakushu wave them off.  Once he assured that the students are busy again he continue</p><p> </p><p>"why do you want my father---" </p><p>"why? Don't you want him to unleash you? When we had talked yesterday about the school system I suddenly realized about positions and then came to understanding your situation. You're not the real ruler here" Azumi said and smiled sadly at the last part. Gakushu let realization hit him</p><p> </p><p>"I see so that's what you meant yesterday"  he said as he stared back at Azumi </p><p> </p><p>"I unknowingly took your father’s challenge in chess, I want to back down but it seems I don’t have a reason to back off specially when everything is not in order” Azumi smiled genuinely as she look at the school ground viewed near the window </p><p>“it’s because you’re too naive and simple-minded sometimes” Azumi sulk from how the words stabbed her thoroughly and curse inwardly at Gakushu’s perceptive description of her actions, she is indeed naive specially when it comes to talking towards to big people whom she have just known for how many minutes. </p><p>“true, how perceptive of you” she laughs awkwardly making Gakushu smile in return </p><p>“you’re obvious, about the chess just go along and play” he said as he smiled at her</p><p>“like I have any choice… how about you? You’ll play?” she ask as she look at him waiting for his response but not long after, he simply nod as he smiled, his eyes shows acceptance of a new battle</p><p>"my father had moved the white pawn so it's your turn not mine" </p><p>"fair point well made Strawberry doll.  I have my pieces ready tomorrow" she smiled </p><p>"B2 moved to B3, you might go and check where your father moved his piece so you'll know where to place" </p><p>"he did his move, it's not my turn yet… and its Asano" he said and seated on his chair with now a smile on his face </p><p>'This will be the best chess' he thought </p><p>-----</p><p>After school, Azumi had changed her clothes to her working outfit as she started to tend the cashier. Miwa and the other staff took a break while Azumi and a few staff is working. </p><p>"Aki-san, there's a lot of customers today!" said the cheerful staff </p><p>"yeah! So let's do our best" Azumi commented </p><p> </p><p>"but hey there's a lot of boys here usually girls take the cafe than boys" the guy in glasses said but wipe the table anyway </p><p> </p><p>"might be because of Azumi. She'll be the muse of this cafe!" the cheerful one said while she walks towards the cashier where Azumi is </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so, I'm just new here...besides some of the guys have wounds on their faces, I wonder why... " </p><p>"well it's because you're a beauty! No wonder why guys come here. Anyways, I'll be outside for our stall" she said and wave a goodbye, Azumi look down at the table top, not knowing there's a certain redhead just came </p><p>"my beauty my ass, it's troublesome" Azumi mutter to herself as she sigh </p><p>"that's the first time I hear you said that words" Azumi flinched and sigh once she saw the red head </p><p>"you're the redhead from Yesterday, where's the other colorhead? " Azumi smiled a little awkward peeking at the back of the redhead </p><p>"yeah,  It's Karma, Nagisa and Kayano are not with me today" </p><p>"sorry I'm not that good in names" </p><p>"yeah, figures" Azumi laugh from embarrassment and look at the other way with flustered face </p><p>"so you can say such thing, thought you're all polite" Karma commented and Azumi smirk </p><p>"Of course I can, my vocabulary is full with it, just don’t provoke me to dictate every single of it" Azumi said and before she process her words Karma laugh making Azumi cursed </p><p>"just be comfortable with me, I don’t mind having you this attitude. You and I are the same when you’re at ease. Coffee?" Karma smirked and Azumi blink once more ‘she usually flushed in embarrassment and covering it with formality and smiles but this side of her is actually interesting. It’s like she has a lots of personality’</p><p>"your order? What kind?" Azumi ask confused about what he had said </p><p>"what do you suggest? besides maybe you can have a coffee with me"</p><p>"I don't know what’s your type, but try Cappuccino, and no for now I'll be busy to tend the customer" she smiled finally at ease, she took her glance towards to the other guys who enjoys their food </p><p>"okay Cappuccino then. Take out...  yesterday I've noticed something" </p><p>"oh what is? Hibeki one Cappuccino for the Red head" Azumi smiles apologetically once more to Karma who shake his head in amusement </p><p> </p><p>"How old are you? you look like a student" he ask and Azumi smiled at the attempt </p><p>"I am a student, just working for the future." </p><p>"I see, in what school?”</p><p>"...” when she didn’t respond and instead look at the other way with a pouty face he immediately smirk </p><p>“so you’re the famous transfer student” </p><p>“stop talking as if you didn’t know, you already have a hunch since yesterday right?”</p><p>“good guess” </p><p>“there will be an assembly tomorrow but I think that’s irrelevant for me due to my suspension” he said nonchalantly as he lean on the counter</p><p>“suspension?”</p><p>“because I’m a delinquent” he proudly said but Azumi only smiled amazed from his ignorant attitude</p><p>“you know I really admire your doings though you’re using aggressive method but surely you have pure objectives.”</p><p>“uhm… if you don’t mind… would you attend the assembly?” Azumi embarrassingly ask as she fumbles her hands to ease her nervousness </p><p>“oh why would I?” Karma ask with interest </p><p>“w-well you’re the only one I know…at least…” Azumi bit her lips from embarrassment looking from her hands towards to the cashier “um never mind…don’t mind it”</p><p>"here's your cappuccino, enjoy" Azumi smiled awkwardly and gave him his order, Karma was about to talk when a new customer cut in leaving him to frown at the side. When the customer leave after Azumi giving the order he quickly butted in </p><p>“hey your cutting in! Wait in the line!” the guy complained but Karma shrug it off with a threat he grab the guy’s collar as he talk</p><p>“If I can cut in line definitely I can cut your throat” he said as he let him go </p><p>“so Azumi about the assembly…” Karma stated and lean to whisper <br/>‘try to have some real talk with the other students’ </p><p>then he started to walk away but then stop looking around </p><p>"say, you wouldn’t be busy if there's no customers right?" Karma ask as he look back smirking </p><p>"...yeah, you're not going to throw threats right?" Karma smiled</p><p>"well I'll remember that next time,  maybe I shouldn't force that lot of men" Karma mutters and he walks outside the cafe leaving Azumi grit her cheek in irritation and restraint to shout </p><p>"the hell, so that guy did those" Azumi sigh as she eyed their customers with wounds in their faces shaking her head in amazement. </p><p> "I wonder if he'll be at the assembly, it would be nice though since he's the only one I'm almost familiar with in Class E" she mutters herself but interfered by a guy </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, what's your order?" </p><p>"red tea" the guy smiled back, Azumi kept her smile plastered in her face as she take the order to him.  she found the guy quite intimidating in her sense and uncomfortable even though the man looks polite and kind.  He's wearing a black suit with maroon shirt, Azumi estimated the guy's age at his late 20's. </p><p> </p><p>"here's your order sir,  Enjoy" she smiled </p><p>"thank you... Akinawa" Azumi blink from shock but smiled after. </p><p>"Just call me Aki, sir" the man only nod and enjoyed his red tea on cup as he goes. Azumi felt creep out when the guy called her surname but realized about her name tag. She sigh once more</p><p> </p><p>"hey there Aki, how's the work?" Miwa came as he stand at the backside of the cashier, standing sideward with Azumi who smiled at him </p><p>"packed, and they're quite friendly" she answered and they continue to tend the customers.  </p><p>after a few moments with the customers Azumi and Miwa bid goodbyes to the other staff. They started to walk towards to their apartment, Azumi is kinda glad that she's walking with someone today though it's a very quiet walk.  </p><p> </p><p>"you're not very talkative" Miwa commented and Azumi quickly but embarrassingly retorted </p><p> </p><p>"Well uhm... I'm not good with people so... Yeah I'm fine with it" </p><p>"hey you can be at ease with me, besides we live in the same apartment building, your guardian trusted me and we're in the same job" </p><p> </p><p>"yeah I'll try" </p><p>“uhm Aki, why did you transfer here in Japan? Well I’m just curious, bet your life is good in Europe so why leave it and transfer here?” he ask making Azumi bit her lip but smiled as she answer</p><p>“no reason, Auntie Clair and Uncle Ryo just sends me here because of the school” Azumi said and she thanks her reasoning for the man believed her lie. Yes, she’s just lying. There’s a reason why she’s here, not because of her aunt or her uncle but her own will. Just a few months she just found out about the truth and here she is desperately looking for a certain someone.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, goodluck at that, your new school is very tough in academics” he said but Azumi just smiled not liking the idea of lying once again. In their way to their building Miwa bumped into someone in black jacket and a cap. </p><p> </p><p>"watch it" Miwa said and Azumi calm him </p><p> </p><p>"Try to be careful next time" Azumi said and the guy hurriedly run away. </p><p> </p><p>"why are you so nice?" </p><p>"I'm not,  I'm trying to understand them first before I defy them" she said, she actually laugh inwardly for someone just said she’s nice when she’s actually not in her own way, Miwa nod in understanding they proceed on walking until they reach their partway in the building</p><p> </p><p>"bye,  see you on your next shift" Miwa said as he opened his door while Azumi took the stairs to 4th floor </p><p> </p><p>"Damn stairs, this makes me even more tired. Where's the elevator when you need it" She cursed the elevator who's out of order for now due to some problems,  as she had reached her room she's about to opened her room when suddenly it opened.  </p><p>"the hell..." she inhaled deeply preparing herself for what may happen. The knob seems forcefully opened, the room is still in it's finest however there's another letter on the table and the blue flowers are now on trash replaced by a bouquet of red and white roses placed in the vase </p><p> </p><p>Azumi tremble as she reach the red letter... And she sigh when she read it. She search at her own apartment if there's hidden camera or what and gladly breath once again when she confirmed, when she reached her room she smiled no cameras either,  but her gazes landed on her desk near her bed. There’s a box styled with red ribbons, when she looked at the sliding door it was also unlocked, when she stepped on the terrace there’s none so she decided to locked it again to secure herself, when she stared at the red gift she opened it gracefully, inside the box there’s a card, red rose and a dress. The dress is actually very European style making Azumi bit her lip and close her eyes as she breathes deeply</p><p>“you really never give up” she said but sigh as she leans her head in the dress embracing it. </p><p>"I wonder if that red head will be there,  I hope so, I'm not that close with the others" Azumi sigh and tried to think every thing is normal<br/>------***------</p><p>Azumi gulped when she saw a blue letter at her dining table, with it there’s a prepared breakfast served for only one person but it was placed as elegant as it is making Azumi even more famished. Her favourite dishes were also there making Azumi half grateful half creep-ed out but setting that aside she quickly ate the food and write a note in a tissue, a letter of thank you’s and such but after that she quickly changed to her uniform </p><p> </p><p>As she reached the school students started to whisper at each other while looking at her making her anxious but ignores it once she breathed the air and walk proudly. When she stare at the others who flinch in return, Azumi scoff and sigh inwardly, no matter where she goes students will have their distance with her and starts gossiping. Her wary glance where transmitted mistakenly as the students flinch thinking she’s glaring at them but she never cared and started walk towards the faculty, definitely ignorance is a bliss. </p><p>MEANWHILE, the principal talks to the dean about the upcoming assembly while Gakushu stood near the door with a serious expression spotting the chessboard as he listen. The two adults only talks about the usual special treatment for the Class-E after</p><p>The dean egress from the Principal’s office just when Gakushu grasp the knob, he smiled politely as he greets the dean and the dean smiled back with the knowing look. As the dean leaves Gakushu shake his head knowing that there will be another special treatment for the Class E, as he opened the door he spotted his father staring at the chess board which Gakushu assumes its the one Azumi had said. Once he entered, the principal had already known but he keeps on staring at the chessboard. </p><p>Without saying anything he walks toward the chessboard and move the pawn from B3 to C4 claiming the white pawn</p><p>“so that’s what she decided… “</p><p>“why are you playing lightly?”</p><p>“lightly? I’m playing just fine… the chessboard pieces will not be under my control once it was move”</p><p>“you play just fine but she didn’t even know the plays you’re talking about”</p><p>“never thought you’re close with her right now” Gakuho said amusement found in his face as he smile lightly </p><p>“close? Wipe off what you’re planning to do, I’m not interested” he said as he started to leave </p><p>“for now…” Gakuho said as he saw his son leaving, interested at the potential candidate for his son’s relationship. His interest disappeared when a teacher came with a smile triggering his superiority and dullness, it’s time to start the assembly. Once they talk he glance at the chessboard, what will be the new move?</p><p>As Gakuho reach the assembly he saw all the Class E students on the row lined up straightly but hanging their head lowly, he smirked once he found a certain red head lining up with head high and menacing aura once the other students humor themselves from mocking the misfits. </p><p> </p><p>“well, as we expected, we have the treats” Sugino said as he rub his head looking down so as the others</p><p>“Nagisa-kun~ it’s funny to see you, tough trip comin’ down the mountain I bet” The guy with an eyeglasses said and then laugh when he saw Nagisa’s reaction hanging down his head from shame and low self-esteem. </p><p>As the assembly started, Karasuma the class E teacher in PE came introducing his self from a fellow female teacher, after him there’s Irina the Language teacher of the Classs E walking confidently and stood near Karasuma making the other class envy the class E for having such beautiful and handsome teachers. </p><p>Then the Dean started to speak his speech</p><p>“Essentially, you are the cream of the crop this nation’s elite. I, your school dean, can vouch for this. But if you’re not careful you could end up like certain other good for nothings” he said eyeing the class E emphasizing the real message of his statement. At his words the other students laugh and the Class E students hang their head low while Karma grit his teeth and eye the dean with the intent to blow the assembly. </p><p>“now now, we mustn’t laugh at their expense. I suppose my comment was out of line…” he continue to speak, Gakushu look at the other side where he can see the reaction of the Class E and smirk once he saw the others head low after that he took a glance at the side of the stage where he can see a certain ravenette staring un-amused at the Dean her hands folded across her chess then sigh once. On the other hand, in the Class-E row Karma grits his teeth but refrain from talking </p><p>“it’s nice to see you not ditching the assembly, Karma-kun” Nagisa said genuinely smiling at the Red head who gave him a side glance but then scoff and look in front once again </p><p>“just a bit more of mistreatment there will be a real deal here” Karma said threateningly making Nagisa laugh nervously </p><p>“true but you expected this so how come you came?” he ask curiously looking at the red head’s back </p><p>“the new student ask me to come”</p><p>“really? You know the new student?” Karma only nod as he caught a glimpse of the ravenette </p><p>MEANWHILE, in the principal’s office there’s a male teacher talking towards to the principal with a smile, while the principal only watch at the monitor where the Class E was on the view </p><p> </p><p>“this method is always so effective sir! Thanks to it, our students acceptance rate into top universities 3E aside is extremely high” he said as if a dog, tail between his legs but still wagging at the superiority of the man in front of him. </p><p>“this is preparation for the real world, so to speak now is our chance to instill them the will to avoid being failures. Sadly enough people develop when they have someone else to discriminate against and scorn” he said as he stare at the Class E who look down in shame when the dean addressed them </p><p>“that makes sense ”</p><p>“I always act based on reason whether it’s school administration or even assassination adhering to logic is all that matters” </p><p> </p><p>At the assembly </p><p>“the student council events are explained on the handouts you’re just been given” the guy with the glasses said making the Class E ask </p><p>“huh? What? Where are ours?” Okajima ask at Isogai </p><p>“it’s not surprising that we don’t have any. They had planned it all along” Karma said nonchalantly </p><p>“excuse me sir! E-class didn’t get any handouts” Isogai as class representative talked out the problem but the response they get were a pure mock feigning innocence </p><p>“you didn’t get any? Now that’s strange… sorry! It seems we forgot to make some for 3E I guess you’ll just have to memorize it all before you leave. In-fact you and your classmates could stand to sharpen your memory anyway” he said and the whole students laugh as if something was hilarious-- 3E aside. Azumi who heard it scoff from the comment </p><p>“tch, as if your plans are all worthy to memorize” she said but then a gush of wind as fast as the light, Azumi didn’t even blink startled at the sudden turn of events. There’s a new teacher at the side of the black hared squared man, he’s big and wiggly with a wide grin and weird but perfect round head. Azumi stare interested but curious at the new teacher that appeared from the teacher. </p><p>“Isogai-kun” the round head teacher said and before they know it 3E has a copy </p><p>“Oh… we got our handouts! Please continue sir!” Isogai said making the man look baffled </p><p>“let’s take a look at the upcoming student council schedule---”</p><p>While they discussed about the student council Azumi smiled a little when the female blonde teacher started to attack the round head co-teacher but stopped by the black haired man. Leaving all the 3E to laugh </p><p> </p><p>“next is our introduction to our new female student, an Elite from the Europe, we are thankful to be chosen by the top student. Let’s welcome Akinawa Azumi” the dean said and welcomed the new student </p><p>“ELITE? That’s low, so the new student were like them” Okajima said and the others look worriedly </p><p>“Karma you said you know the new student… what is that person like?” Nagisa ask making some of the 3E look at the red head who stared back and smiled lightly </p><p>“you’ll know” he said nonchalantly and the 3E gulped when they looked at the new student walking towards</p><p>“hey… is that--- waah that’s the fine woman from the cafe!!!” Kayano squeal smiling brightly and Nagisa only nod but still staring at the woman. He doesn’t know if Azumi will choose to be with them or now that she knows how the students treat them maybe she back out and be one with the Elites. </p><p>When the dean had introduced, Azumi started to walk out from the shadows and walk with feign confidence but determined to conquer the stage fright. Karma laugh when he sees her reaction, she smiles awkwardly but when the dean almost walk pass through her she intentionally put her foot on the way leading the dean fell. Gakushu who caught this smirk a little, amused from the guts she have. <br/> All the students were staring, some were afraid some were glaring as if they were mock.</p><p>“sorry dean, you’re in the way” she said sternly but then proceed on walking towards the platform, once she reach it she tap the mic as if testing if its on making Karma and Gakushu laugh a little </p><p>“Karma are you alright? You’re laughing repetitively” Okajima ask </p><p>“I’m fine” he said but continued to chuckle lightly when she said hello</p><p>“cute” he said chuckling suddenly </p><p> </p><p>“again hello everyone, my name is Akinawa Azumi, I’m not good in Public speaking so let’s get to the point” at her blunt statement of her weakness Gakushu laugh once again </p><p>“the class I’ve chosen is Class E.” </p><p>At her statements a loud buzz of opposition and such where heard, while the 3E stare at her, everyone is shock and confused except from the red head and the strawberry blonde. Then a loud opposition from the dean was heard </p><p>“you’re wasting your talent!”</p><p>“wasting?” she scoff and smiled lightly confident for her next words</p><p>“I say nourishing my talent, I might be the top student from my previous school but this is a new school. Besides you shouldn’t oppose me that much for I have the liberty to choose and I already decided, 3E is my chosen class” she smiled bashfully but the determination is strong that she can even stand proudly even though her legs and knees were trembling as a jello. Students from the main campus sneered at her, they found her decision ridiculous for someone who has a top score, her decision is a joke. But there stood a ravenette with teal eyes reflecting pure determination. </p><p> </p><p>“to be honest, this school is perfect, lots of students were working hard aiming to be on top but that’s the problem. I have been observing all of you in terms of interaction, studies, efforts  and morality, And I say, 3E have meet my expectations as a new classmates.” she laugh again making the 3E sigh comfortably as they stare at their new classmate. She’s getting comfortable at the stage turning her laugh to a dark smile as she stare lowly at the other student</p><p>“oh pardon me, you guys wouldn’t understand what I’m saying since you don’t have good morals, you’re all too low to comprehend” she said provocatively making the other student glare at her and madly enough to create havoc of complaints. While on the other hand the Class E sweat dropped when Karma thumbs up grinning devilishly at the coming new student. </p><p>“why do I feel like… I want to resent her?” Meg said and Okano agreed </p><p>“I can see the resemblance of black head Karma” Okano added </p><p>“you’re just imagining things” Kayano commented laughing nervously, convincing herself that this new student is not like Karma</p><p>“well it doesn’t matter, she has a good judgement” Rio said as she brushed off all the comments </p><p>While Azumi walk towards her new classmates midway there a girl from the other class called her madly </p><p>“how dare you talk like that?! you’re just new here and that’s how you greet your new schoolmates?!”</p><p>“sorry not sorry, I don’t really acknowledge you as one of my schoolmates” she said nonchalantly brushing off the student as she started to walk again, this day, her new choices will give her new life, once again she was halted but this time her shoulders were yanked by a man in Class C. The 3E was about to take action when a certain strawberry blonde grab the man’s hand before the man could talk Gakushu already shove him back. From the Class E they started to walk towards the scene. </p><p>“Azumi you should clarify every problem they needed to be explained” Gakushu said as he confronted Azumi who sigh and faced the crowds again, almost the whole people in the gym were snarling and glaring, she smiled and then speak</p><p>“if you have a problem…. well… I don’t care” Azumi said nonchalantly receiving another roar from the crowds. </p><p>“stop provoking them” Gakushu said laughing despite from his statement. </p><p>“aren’t you two look friendly?” Karma commented making the two turn to them </p><p>“we’re rivals” Gakushu clarified as he then give the white pawn to Azumi then he whispered something </p><p> </p><p>“my father hasn’t move anything… but be ready” he said and leave with a satisfied smile, the 3E welcomed Azumi with laughs and introduction. </p><p>After the assembly, the 3E walked back together towards the mountain taking the back route of the school where they were last time. But then Nagisa buy drinks from vending machine. </p><p>“we’re going on ahead, Nagisa, we want to talk to the little missy” Sugino said and quickly run towards his classmate after Nagisa’s conformation. As he reach the vending machine taking the drink he have bought someone called him, and when he turned around he saw his former classmates from D class. </p><p>“don’t you think you guys are gettin’ a bit carried away? laughing during the assembly and stuff”<br/>“you should learn some respect”</p><p>”E class should keep their head down and shut up”</p><p>“you got crappy lives weighing over ya” he said making Nagisa look at them with the you-should-tell-that-to-your-self, you’re-just-jealous look leading for the other man to collared him </p><p>“Hey what’s with that dirty look?” he said as he collared the androgynous blue haired teen </p><p>When Karasuma saw this he was about to interfere but he was stopped by Koro-sensei with a tap of a tentacle on his shoulder, imitating a hand stopping a person. </p><p>“none of the students try to assassinate me would over succumb to students of their level” He said then the two watch over the shadow at the possibility</p><p>“should I kill you?” the guy said but then it triggered something to Nagisa, his pulse beats louder but slower as he repeat the triggering words in his head. </p><p>“kill? As if you have killed someone?” He said once he cleared his mind, his eyes glowed with the lust to kill and also the confidence he have for killing the monster Mach 20. The two male students suddenly pull away from fear when they met Nagisa’s eyes</p><p>“w-what’s that? Bloodlust?” </p><p>Karasuma who caught the scene conveyed the situation with amazement and a little of satisfaction </p><p>MEANWHILE, at the principal’s office the principal laugh at the scene where his son came to rescue the new girl at the assembly, it’s only a playback but his heart flutters when he saw how his son interact with the new girl. But when he look at the other monitor his eyes hardened, glaring at the scene unfolded in front of me. </p><p>“the end class is shoving the normal students undauntedly. That doesn’t make sense. Not in my school, it seems I’ll have to make a few changes. The assassination can wait, this is my top priority now” he said with pure seriousness. </p><p>After that incident, back to the E-class, Azumi meet almost the students of 3E even though she shyly meet everyone but determined to know every names turns out she will only call them by their appearance, as they walked towards the E-class building her eyes sparkled with excitement as they nearing the building, however, before they reach the old building, before she even take a peek at her new classroom there it is again… the speed faster than light… the gush of wind that blows their hair… and the scenery change as it was covered with a stage play curtains. </p><p> </p><p>“what the heck is that?!” Azumi pointed at the octopus-like wearing a toga and in top of his round head is a little graduation black hat. His hand that was covered by gloves now was naked… but before someone answered there stood an image of a stage. And there at the middle of it, there stood a round announcer.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to 3E, Akinawa Azumi. I’m the teacher of the Class-E that holds almost of the subject. Koro-sensei Nice to meet you” he said with a grin then with his speed he was now in front of a shocked Azumi. </p><p>“nurufufufu, can’t even comprehend?” he said with stripes of green in his round face as he tap Azumi’s face, looking down at the shocked Azumi. After a second, setting aside the feeling-afraid her eyes sparkled as she caught the tentacle tapping her forehead, with a glimpse of curiosity she squish the tentacle and surrounded the octopus teacher, sometimes poking his sides. Squeal after squish and again and again.  </p><p> </p><p>“waah! So soft!!” she said once she had confirmed that he’s squishy, she suddenly turns red when she suddenly burst like that she cleared her throat and stand straight once again to formally look at the new creature in front of her, some of 3E laugh a little at her, when she stare at the new creature biting her lips, clenching her fist in urge to stop herself from hugging the new teacher. Karma who caught this chuckle a little and tap Azumi’s tense shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Go on, he can’t bite us students” he said with an reassuring smile she look down at first and walk towards the new teacher who flinch from the weird reaction from the new student,suddenly she glom him in a tight embrace. All of the students look baffled, some were shock, some were confused and some were envious (specifically Okajima and Maehara). </p><p>“Karma… how did you know?” Kayano asked but they all sweat dropped when Azumi squeal like a kid. </p><p>“she’s always tense but she’s a softy… it’s obvious” he said proudly that he’ s the one only knows the new kid. </p><p>“so perceptive… do you know it too Nagisa?” Kayano commented and turns to Nagisa as she ask the question. Nagisa only shake his head and sigh </p><p>“she looks very capricious, one moment she’s bashful, awkward, polite but in another moment she’s vivacious. I can’t even keep up” he said </p><p>“Azumi’s Fact #1: she loves soft things”</p><p>“how come she can accept the fact that there’s a squishy talking octopus beside her?” Okano ask as she stare at how Azumi interact with the octopus</p><p>“Azumi’s Fact #2: she thinks weird things are normal”</p><p>“let’s leave this all later and head on the introduction” Karasuma said interfering the commotion then formally introduced his self and the situations. </p><p>“I’m Karasuma Tadaomi, from ministry of defense, for now I’m the one monitoring their PE, basically in enhancing their fighting skills and any physically involved in assassination, this woman beside me is a pro assassin, named Irina Jelavic, as a teacher here in 3E she holds the communication subject ” he said as he gestured his hands towards the fitted clothed woman who smiles seductively increasing her charm. </p><p>“nice to meet you~” she said as she smiled with a warm and composed self. </p><p>“wow, you two looks perfect together, a stoic man and a beautiful lady” Azumi commented once she move away from the foreign creature. </p><p>“and that teacher behind you is the monster you should kill, the 70% of the moon vaporized and he threaten that he’ll do it again…not just any planet but this planet. This mission is classified to be sure we don’t create havoc towards to other citizens” he said making Azumi become serious and sigh at the end. </p><p>“it’s not surprising about that there’s a creature who explodes the moon the case really is fishy however, I do not think that the creature itself will be here in Earth. And by the appearance itself I almost think not to kill him because he’s soft” she muttered blushing at her own last statement and Koro-sensei feign tears</p><p> </p><p>“sorry I’m getting comfortable in my first day” she added and the others suddenly just laugh and brush off the awkward familiarity. 3E students like the new student who actually quite childish but sometimes she act as a proper lady. </p><p>“no it’s fine, you can be at ease with us” Isogai said smiling gently with his friends and the other students of 3E reassured her with a smile and some were gathering on her side tapping her head making her overwhelmed that she shyly awkwardly smile back </p><p>“so what’s the weapon that can kill him?” she ask suddenly making Koro-sensei who’s fawning over her shriek and fly away from her. Karasuma gave her s sheath and there a rubber knife was wielded </p><p>“a…rubber? That’s unexpected” she said with blank face </p><p>“what’s with that unsatisfied look?” Kayano ask and the other girls joined </p><p>“w-well, I found it funny when the weakness of the target is actually a knife that can’t even hurt us humans” Azumi muttered</p><p>“pretty pity for him right?” Karma nudge Azumi who nod in agreement as Koro-sensei who wants to be look cool flinch at what he said</p><p>“yeah, so low” Azumi added mocking the Octopus who panicking at how the new students expectations get low then sulk when the other students make fun of him, he then sulk and Karma triumphantly pat Azumi’s head leaning his arms to her</p><p>“Azumi’s Fact #3 has a high expectations towards to Koro-sensei”</p><p>“ha, Karma is a bad influence to Azumi” Maehara commented and the others agreed. Azumi just laugh nervously when Karma smiled at him darkly making Maehara swallowed what he just said. Azumi smiled at the end facing Koro-sensei and the others as well, her eyes were now full of determination </p><p>“you guys burden such mistreatment from the others yet all of you were here and trying to save everyone… I’m inspired, you all have my respect. I’ll do my best” she said as she bow her head in respect at the others who blush in return. A top student who is beyond beautiful not just in appearance but also in her heart as well were bowing her head at them. </p><p>“nurufufufu then I’ll expect you to kill me before your graduation” he said as he petted Azumi’s head who straighten herself and look at the octopus teacher with a new found brightness. Even though she knows that she’s not close to everyone she felt something that the line she always draw will at least diminished and vanished someday and that day she’ll be able to be at ease with them. </p><p>“so where’s the classroom?” Azumi ask excitedly but her actions were still formal as she look at the teachers </p><p>“nurufufufu, then here we GO!!” he said as he move away the imaginary play curtain and presented the old building with pride and pure excitement. Azumi who saw these quickly tensed, Karma encourage her to come in and when she does her gleefulness disappeared to a strict and stern mood, making the others sweat dropped. </p><p>“told you, she’s capricious.” Nagisa said as he laugh nervously at the now stern Azumi. She walk silently and wipe her fingers at the door frame, even at the floor and the wind shield and there it is again her blank but stern face she even sit and wipe her finger tips at the corner staring at her fingers once she’s done… not long after her inspection she sneeze, Some of the girls and boys (Okajima and Maehara) found it quite endearing while Karma already took a video and save it on his phone </p><p>“Karma looks like a mother taking a video of her first time baby” Kayano said and Nagisa agreed when Karma watch it and laugh a little. </p><p>“what is she doing? Inspecting every corner? Or she’s taking a shit?” Terasaka ask as he stare at Azumi but gulped when Azumi as if thunderstruck hits her but her face still impassive but her aura looks annoyed </p><p>“heh, a clean freak person is added at 3E” Karma said nonchalantly </p><p>“Azumi’s Fact #4: she’s very fond to clean things”</p><p>“not good at all…” Azumi muttered and suddenly out of nowhere Koro-sensei appeared with lots of buckets and cleaning materials. </p><p>“I expected this from the start, now shall we have a general cleaning today?” he said and Azumi take the scrubs and other materials without hesitation as if fired up </p><p>“WAH! She’s into it!!” Sugaya exclaimed when Azumi started to fold her long sleeve shirt to her elbows and a handkerchief covered half of her face basically her nose and mouth. </p><p>“sorry, I won’t forgive this. I really don’t appreciate filth” she said and started to clean the sides while Koro sensei started to clean the ceilings, Karasuma and Irina look very amused at how the others clean as well</p><p>“As if we care” Terasaka said walking out with his troupe but before they head out there’s a sudden wind that past through them as if aimed to hit them, before they knew it brooms started to block out the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“as if I’ll let you go” Azumi muttered darkly and when Terasaka look back there stood Azumi with much confidence and much dark aura </p><p>“what? Regretting you chose the 3E?” he ask as if mocking her, the others were all looking at them, some with worry faces, some with aim to stop the scene and some were interested (more like Karma himself is interested)</p><p>“shut it” she said venomously and as she walk towards Terasaka she become even more feral</p><p>“clean, It’s for the best” Azumi said as she hand him the brush and walk away and continue to scrub the corners following the lines of the woods as if nothing happened </p><p>“HUH!! You’re pissing me off!!” Terasaka was about to throw the brush but Karma with a wide grin already interfered with his hand on Terasaka’s broad shoulders. </p><p>“just pent your frustration at the dirt over the corner” he said </p><p>“Damn it!” he said as he scrub the dirt rapidly </p><p>“that’s a lot of anger” Sugino commented <br/>“poor Terasaka” Maehara said and the others as well too as they look at him pitifully </p><p>After the cleaning all of the students smiles in return when they saw how clean the building is, while Azumi still sneezing making the other look at her with pity </p><p>“here, its clean” Karma offered his handkerchief at the sneezing lady who smiled politely </p><p>“thanks, I probably should replaced this handkerchief” </p><p>“its fine, besides, your nose really needs it” Karma teases making Azumi blush but laugh at it annoyed a little at her nose </p><p>“so you tend to sneeze when there’s dust or molds… I’ll remember it next time” Karma said as he grins at the woman who nods but busy in sneezing</p><p>“sorry, the dust really have the effect on me” she laugh a little  </p><p>“so you’re fitting well hm? No need my accompany?” Karma said with a cool smile as he gets close to her </p><p>“nah, I enjoy your company… so the coffee still stand?” she ask smiling somewhat confidently making Karma smirk in return </p><p>“your treat” he said making Azumi pout a little but agree after. </p><p>“hey remember ‘bout the flying leap?” Karma ask once Nagisa and Kayano joined their conversation</p><p>“oh--- why?” </p><p>“tell Koro-sensei about it” Karma said as he pat her head then she reluctantly but walks towards Koro-sensei leaving the colorful heads behind </p><p>“Karma, you’re not thinking about pushing her over the clip do you?” Nagisa ask as he look at the red head who only shrug </p><p>“she looks fragile, why would I?” He said as confirmation and stare at the ravenette </p><p>‘she really looks fragile, she has a slim body, but in some point she looks deceiving in defense but the truth she really is defenseless.’ Nagisa’s thoughts. </p><p>“she does looks fragile but hey when she talked to Terasaka she really looks scary that time” Kayano said as she stare at Azumi talking to a flustered Koro-sensei. </p><p>“yeah and when she swipe the corner and found a dust, she really looks interesting” Karma laugh but Nagisa and Kayano interpreted this as </p><p>‘she’s afraid at the dust and molds maybe next time I’ll prank her with those’ they gulped when Karma smiled at them. After some couple of minutes Azumi returned with a bright smile Koro-sensei is tagging along with her patting her head when they joined the troupe. </p><p>“see yah, I’ll better go help the others in watering the plants. Go and enjoy the scenery Azumi-chan… oh you wouldn’t be bothered if I call you in your first name right?” Kayano said as she cheerfully welcomed Azumi with a brace in her hand</p><p>“I don’t mind, it was the exact opposite, I’m happy” she said and wave a goodbye when Kayano cheerfully said a bye </p><p>“so where is this flying stage?” she ask ridiculously but excited as she turned to the red head, Karma lead while Nagisa, Azumi and Koro-sensei followed him </p><p>“nurufufufu- such request from a new student of mine will be fulfilled not to mention you’re the student who shows great affection”</p><p>“don’t sweat it Koro-sensei, she’ll try to kill you too” Karma said making Koro-sensei sulk but then he laugh his head yellow turned to green stripes </p><p>“nurufufu as if you can kill me” he said and once they reach the cliff Azumi clings a little at Karma’s blouse making the red head look at her, they stood at the tree trunk, just looking down makes Azumi’s legs tremble a little </p><p>“if you keep clinging on me like that, we’ll both fall” Karma teases smirking at the annoyed Azumi </p><p>“that’s my plan, at least I’m not the only one who’ll fall” she backfired </p><p>“so this is where you jumped huh” </p><p>“what’s your request to Koro-sensei?” Nagisa ask still staring down but keep his distance at the edge </p><p>“I just found out about his elasticity when I squish him and I ask him if he can be a net just like a trampoline” Nagisa sweat drop at Azumi’s vivacity in this idea </p><p> </p><p>“Azumi’s Fact #5 suicidal”</p><p>“I thought you want to try what I did, but I never thought you’ll exceed that” Karma said amused at the now Azumi who’s looking down scared from the height but keeping her composure. Nagisa can say that Azumi looks adorable when she’s afraid or shy but still keeping her best defense to be look normal</p><p>“well I did want to try but when Koro-sensei told me about your leap, I’m interested in making it more fun which he agreed to. Koro-sensei” she called and then just then Koro-sensei saluted and quickly vanished. Karma look down and saw Koro-sensei’s tentacles formed as a net prepared, he sweat drop but then stare at Azumi </p><p>“then, Jump Azumi” he said but Azumi tilt her head a little </p><p>“How about you? You’ll follow?”</p><p>“yeah, with Nagisa” he grins darkly at Nagisa who flinch afraid at the possibility he’ll fall. Azumi walks back a little exhaling her fears and inhaling a new determination, at first she looks afraid Karma almost laugh when she hold her knees that slightly trembles hanging her head low but when she stared up the setting sun… Karma was taken aback, her eyes really are honest, its like she’s piercing every dimension to look for the truth, its like her eyes were full of life and wonder. As she run and pass him by he smiles when he saw Azumi’s excited smile, running towards the horizon </p><p>“…YEEEYY!” she yelled as she jumped and fall, the way she falls makes Karma wants to catch the petite woman who crazily jump from a high area. Trusting the monster completely with her life, As she falls and spring back again with a smile, that’s what Karma saw a fallen angel that wants to fly again. The glows of the sunset didn’t even help to abate Karma’s admiration to her beauty. He took out his phone and take a picture of Azumi’s smile in air and truly the picture makes him smile</p><p>“your phone will be full of Azumi’s images when the day ends” Nagisa commented making Karma snap out of the reality, Nagisa was actually holding to Karma’s jacket to have a little strength in standing with him on that tree. </p><p>“I don’t mind if its her” He said making Nagisa speechless but smiled sincerely. His friend are starting to fall, he who usually prank people, he usually shut people out are now open for a new girl they just met a few days ago. He wondered if he take a note of his friend’s facts but decided not to when he imagined how Karma will punish him. (imagine how Karma grin with a wasabi and a mustard in his hand)</p><p>“waah!! come on!” Azumi smiles inviting the two teens </p><p>“childish” Karma commented but grins at Nagisa </p><p>“you heard her…fly little bird!” Karma said as he push Nagisa off who shout in return </p><p>“Karma!” Nagisa yelled making Karma stick his tongue out playfully but when he saw Azumi about to spring up once again he jump aiming to grab her hand which he succeeded. Azumi blush but smile brightly as they were up in the air as if flying and even in falling they’re still smiling. After a couple of springs, Nagisa gets out and let the two enjoyed their selves and sweat drop when Koro-sensei’s face were all pink and jotting something to his book. </p><p>‘probably about ships’ Nagisa’s thoughts but when he look at the two who enjoy their springs he took his phone out and climb the mountain with Koro-sensei’s tentacles help and wait for their next spring. <br/>And there just as how bright the sunset is, there stood a two silhouette that joined together,a perfect picture is what he had taken. They were holding their hands together facing each other with a bright smiles that plastered in their faces, with the serene smile and gentle winds the picture came up perfectly. Nagisa smiled when he look at it and promised to his-self he’ll send it to Karma later. </p><p>After a couple of springs they all bid goodbye to their teacher and started to walk out together, Azumi is on the middle as the two teen males are on both of her sides friendly having a conversation to each other</p><p>“Hey Azumi, you’ll have your work today?” Nagisa ask as they were already on the station. </p><p>“nope, the manager told me to focused on my first day. But I’ll have it tomorrow” Azumi said as they tap their cards on the machine, waiting for the train</p><p> </p><p>“good to hear, you should take a rest. Is the coffee shop your only part time job?” Nagisa ask once again while Karma keep his eyes on his phone </p><p>“no… sometimes I work as a tutor well its my first time tutoring this week on Friday though” she said and apologize when she bumped someone </p><p>“Hey Azumi, let’s exchange email and number” Karma smiled and Azumi was reluctant at first, thinking about the stalker, she really did it… she’s close to another male, way to go to receive a black letter once again. She already broke it.</p><p>“what? You don’t want to?” he ask a little bit wavering making Azumi bit her lips </p><p>“n-no Its just…I don’t have one so I’ll buy on Sunday” she lied that she doesn’t have one. She does have one however, that phone was given to her by someone who’s actually sending her a bunch of letters and before she knows it that person has been monitoring her emails and such, that’s why she’s not adding any contacts. </p><p>“Azumi’s Fact #6 : she’s wary sometimes”</p><p>“then I’ll help you” Karma offered and Azumi have no complaints about someone who knows the place helping her </p><p>‘way to go Karma, he really have his way with woman’ Nagisa’s thoughts as the train came and unload its passenger on board. </p><p>“you better not make me lost then” Azumi said as they boarded the train </p><p>“no worries” </p><p>Nagisa shivered as he interpreted the words in some way, but when he saw how Karma talked to Azumi casually he just smiled. Well his friend is a different man now surely he won’t leave her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>Once Nagisa returned home after his supper he send the picture the Karma with a knowing smile, but he doesn’t know that the certain red head drying his hair with a towel staring at his phone with the now new image Nagisa sent triggers something deep with in.<br/>
Reading Nagisa’s message makes it even worse,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From: Nagisa Shiota<br/>
Subject: Perfect</p>
<p>Img. </p>
<p>You two look perfect together. Do your best</p>
<p>---END</p>
<p>Just from reading those makes Karma’s chest swelled with pride, he tested the word and smiles when he stare at Azumi’s picture. She really defines perfection in every perceptive. He sigh and let his body fall on the bed exhaling to calm his self. He pressed some of the buttons to his phone and the image of Azumi and him were now wallpapered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MEANWHILE, at Azumi’s apartment she gulped when her door were hanging open and once she entered there’s a black letter on her table waiting for her to read it. On her trash can there’s a white roses and the petals were everywhere making her sigh. She head on as if nothing will come and harm him, as if its normal. She smiled as she was cleaned, and wear her usual comfy shirt. She eats as if nothing happened and once she reached her room there stood a man in his early 20’s. the moon that is vaporized to 30% still shines the night, illuminating the mans figure. </p>
<p>“someone told me you’re being ‘friendly’ with a regular at the cafe.” he said </p>
<p>“who said?” Azumi ask trying her best to be calm and strong but to no avail the man only laugh amused at how determined Azumi is, he stalk towards her petting her head then tracing it to the last point of her hair making</p>
<p>“secret~” he playfully said then he walks back and sit on her bed smiling</p>
<p>“another red head… just like mine” the guy said as he smirk </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“he’s not like you” she defended </p>
<p>“so you admitted that you’re seeing someone” he said making Azumi speechless</p>
<p>“come here” he said and Azumi sigh inwardly she’s trembling in fear but she has no choice. She walks towards him taking the hand that he offered and hugged him lifelessly but this gesture was interpreted as submission for the man.</p>
<p>“that’s it Azumi, my Azumi. ” He said as he kissed her head one after another, Azumi wants to cry and run, but this guy was no ‘normal’. if she runs again he’ll find her, or force her to be shut from the outside world where she wants to live in. </p>
<p>“so, what happened today?” he ask as he lay their selves gently at the bed. </p>
<p>“nothing much, I met my new classmates that’s all” she said making the man frown at her dullness, he kiss her cheek near her eyes and smiled, that smile Azumi love came back for a moment. Unknowingly she dip her head to the man’s chest and listen to the man’s heart beat… </p>
<p>“just like the old days hm? However this time is different. I stand as your brother that time but now I’m your lover” he said as he embraced her tightly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey, there’s another blue letter this morning” Azumi bring up the topic, planning that he might be able to get rid of them for her and she won’t be troubled anymore. As the man heard it the man she love once was gone and the man she hated appeared</p>
<p>“and what happened?”</p>
<p>“nothing, just a letter of admiration that’s all” she said that pissed out every good cells on the man </p>
<p>“I see, no worries , I’ll fix it for you’re mine only” he said as he caressed Azumi’s cheeks. he felt Azumi starting to drift off to sleep making him a smile that is so gently, he’ll do everything to make her his even if that will lead to others destruction he doesn’t care anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, when she woke up there’s a red letter in her table and a prepared breakfast serve only for her. She stayed a couple of minutes in the bed hugging the pillow,  she stared at the ceiling and sigh after some daydream she quickly prepared herself for school once she’s done with daily routine. She’s very relieved that no letter except for the red letter came, maybe the guy already taken care of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo Azumi” Karma greeted at the station when he spotted Azumi </p>
<p>“morning~ fancy meeting you here” she smiled and Karma stare at her, blinking once then twice making it uncomfortable for the ravenette </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“w-what? Is something wrong?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“none, you just look… different with summer uniform and tight braid hair” he said as he pointed out the usual loosen braid were now tightened and her summer uniform were very chilly in his taste </p>
<p>“its just hot today” she said and the two entered the train with no problem </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see, its your second day at school. The exam is coming up” Karma said as he still stares at Azumi </p>
<p>“quit staring, Is it really bothering to tightened my braid?” she said utterly flustered at someone that is eyeing her. While Karma enjoyed how the braid was neatly showing Azumi’s slender but pale neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no, its quite refreshing actually” Karma said bluntly and then Azumi blush but smiled thanking him for the compliment  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey Karma… do you know any house that is available to be bought?” Azumi ask out of the blue </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“why? Currently where do you live?” Karma ask interested and curious at the sudden question</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“its… I’m living in the apartment near here, and I’m thinking about buying my own house.” she said while Karma gazes suspiciously </p>
<p>“then lets canvass on Sunday, I’ll go ask my parent’s land agent friends, they’re helpful when it comes to this kind of circumstances” he said making Azumi smile relieved </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thank goodness, as expected you really are reliable. Thank you” Azumi smiled and Karma just smiled </p>
<p>‘do you really rely on me? It seems you’re not telling me something’ Karma’s thoughts as he look at the door of the train sliding open for them to step off the train</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached the school Azumi awkwardly laugh when she can’t remember their names but only their appearance and apologize rapidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“its fine, you’ll know our names in no time” the ikemen said with a gentle smile as he tap her shoulder, her seat was behind Okuda who where actually like her, in terms of bashfulness they really get along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m really no good in names… and if I’ll remember it, it will be when the school ends” Azumi said as she bashfully apologize once again </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“that long?” Maehara was amused but concerned as well at how he’ll be called</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Azumi’s fact#7: she’s not good in names” Nagisa concluded, the other students look at his notes reading all the fact he had just written in order to everyone understand her mood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Azumi-chan! I have some sweets snack here you want?!” Kayano cheerfully offered making Azumi look at her assessing her appearance thinking about her name, a couple of seconds pass without her response Kayano was depressingly chewing her pudding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“its okay Kayano” Nagisa comforted,he look at the groups who were introducing their selves but after a couple of Minutes Azumi forgot them and then back to one again, when he looked at Karma who’s chuckling at her right side teasing her about being a top student who can’t even memorize her classmate’s name something came in to his mind, he then talk to Azumi thinking about something he wanted to test out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Azumi~” Nagisa greeted and a few seconds pass nothing came up but she really is determined to know who’s the guy in front of her and then she pointed at Nagisa with a smile </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re the androgynous teen from the Cafe!” she exclaimed making Nagisa sweatdropped but then smiled painfully </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“she can’t even remember me, whom I talked to her yesterday” Nagisa said and receive a pat from  rejected Okajima and Maehara who ask her out but receive a ‘who are you?’ from the ravenette. When he cleared his throat the attention was once again on go </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“then who’s the guy in your right?” Nagisa ask catching everyone’s interest, even Karma joined the conversation with a grin, while Nagisa inwardly thinking how will Karma take this? On the other hand, Karma is confident… she just called him this morning </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hm… its Karma…right?” she ask wary but then she smiled when the red head nod, he pat her head as a reward and smile when Azumi raise her eyebrow in confusion but smiled when he laugh a little. Hearing his name from Azumi makes Karma’s chest swelled with pride, she doesn’t quickly remembers everyone but she quickly remembers his name</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“one down twenty-five to go” Meg said while the other guys folded their arms across their chest as they pout, thinking how unfair it is that Karma gets his way too easily</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“the school will start 30mins so there are still left for introduction, Karma you should start” Isogai said and the others agree </p>
<p>“Akabane Karma” he said and Azumi mutter his surname… </p>
<p>“aka...” then she stare at his head but smiled at the end as she tested out his name</p>
<p>“I’m Isogai Yuma, the class representative. Nice to meet you” he said with a gentle smile </p>
<p>“antenna” Azumi suddenly muttered leading her comment to stab Isogai making him smile pitying his self</p>
<p>“Azumi’s Fact #8: Blunt” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okajiima Taiga, say! What’s your size? Do you prefer circumcised or not? Do you read--” before he even talk rudely Maehara already shut the guys mouth </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“perv” Azumi commented making Okajima stoned </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi! I’m Okano Hinata, I love gymnastic! Do you too?” she ask making Azumi smile </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“just a little, I love how they fly in the air and also their flexibility is great. Their stunts are also unbelievable” she said with glee but then blush that she just show them how energetic she is </p>
<p>“don’t be shy, you’re pretty” Rio said </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah besides we’ll do well in talking about gymnastic, Azumi” Okano said smiling brightly at the fair lady thinking about she’ll remember her but..</p>
<p>“yeah thank you….uhm…gym”Azumi sweated making Okano sulk in the corner</p>
<p>“there’s my chance”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“u-uhm… Hi I’m Okuda Minami, we’re happy to have you” Azumi looked at the nervous teen in front of her, that kind of shyness reminds her of herself speaking shyly but still trying and she smiled sincerely. </p>
<p>“thank you Okuda-san” the other E-class students sparkled their eyes. She mentioned a name!</p>
<p>“Kataoka Meg, just like Isogai-kun you can rely on me handing the papers” Azumi looked up at the tall teen and she pout a little </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so tall… I’m envious” she said and Kayano pat her back</p>
<p>“I know how you feel” she said composedly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“heh, she has boobs not like a flat surf board like yo-” Terasaka said but cut off by a shoes thrown by Kayano</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“maybe you don’t remember but I’m Kayano Kaede , we met at the cafe. Do you like sweets? I love pudding! Do you like it too?” she ask as she embraced the sweets she has</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh I remember that, I do like sweets but with a combination of Bitterness” Azumi said and Rio and Fuwa smirked </p>
<p>“Azumi, choose,  Bitterness to sweet or sweet to bitterness?” the two ask in sync with their eyes sparkling with mischief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do like either way” she said and suddenly Okajima burst out a nosebleed and the girls look at him disgustingly </p>
<p>“reverse-able” he commented while Azumi still in deep thought</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh on the other hand, I prefer the bitterness is higher than sweetness” she said with finality and suddenly Maehara drop with a perverted smile in his face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sadistic… she can be a dominant in---” before he continued Okano already kick him on the floor</p>
<p>“hahah no worries pervert Maehara is handled” she said waving off to the others </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“a sadist huh…” Isogai smiled a little </p>
<p>“she’s not showing it yet… but if there’s Karma as instructor…she’ll bloom fast” Sugino commented </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S&amp;M? ah I get it” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wow idiot Maehara and Okajima functions very fast when it comes to that kind of thing” Rio said </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so continuation” Sugino said acknowledging Kanzaki’s presence </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Kanzaki Yukiko, Pleased to meet you” she said and bowed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re pretty, nice to meet you too” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kimura Masayoshi, nice to meet you” he said and Azumi shake their hands </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kurahashi Hinano! Nice to meet yah!” she smiled brightly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Shiota Nagisa, but you can call me Nagisa.” Nagisa smiled lightly as Azumi stare at him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“are you…really a boy?” a stab of words just came and Nagisa sigh in defeat </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sugaya Sasuke, you can rely on me in paintings.” He said kindly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sugino Tomohito, I love baseball so if you want to play you can ask me” he said as he grins </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Takebayashi Kotaro, like Okuda-san I’m in love with science too ” he said as he move his glasses </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what?? you two love science? Wow talk about science I’m in!” Azumi interestingly said </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so Azumi is one of the science corner” Isogai said </p>
<p>“I love science! Specially physics and chemistry. I love handling potions and its exciting when it comes to gaining a new result” She said excitedly making the others smile at her passion </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“we’ll get along well” Takebayashi commented as he tap her shoulders </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ryunosuke Chiba” Azumi waits for a few seconds but still no continuation </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah I see he’s a silent type” Azumi said but smiled at him. Then Terasaka joined in with his hands both on his pocket with a smug loo in his face he introduced his self</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ryoma Terasaka, make sure you know that---”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh Azumi that guy Terasaka is idiot, just call him Idiot its not hard to remember” Karma said and Terasaka was ticked off once again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see” Azumi smiled </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“move aside muscle Head, I’m Nakamura Rio, hey hey level up with me… do you like Karma?” she ask as she snake her arms to Azumi </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do” a moment of silence, even Karma was startled but inwardly smiled as he look at Azumi </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! A sadist plus a sadist is a no no no!” Okano quickly interject </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“huh?” Azumi blink a moment </p>
<p>“why? He’s a nice guy” she said and a smirk came to Karma. While the others quickly shake her </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“he’s deceiving you! He’s a prankster and a very delinquent!” Rio and Yada said </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I love dangerous” she smiled and the others become stone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nagisa! Come with me!” Rio said and Okano as they marched out the room dragging Nagisa along with them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“poor Nagisa”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“my turn, I’m Hazama Kirara, I love reading and also writing a story specially Horror Stories!” she said as her face become grin. Azumi smiled interested at what she heard </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love reading too, horror stories are fun” she said making Kirara tearful as she clasped Azumi’s hands</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“she has many likes” Yada said smiling at them </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hayami Rinka, nice to meet you” she said nonchalantly, she has a very stable aura with her making Azumi feel at ease </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hara Sumire, I love food but I’m trying to have a diet” she said making Azumi smiled at her </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuwa Yuzuki, I’m an otaku. I love watching anime and reading Manga as well! I love mysteries and play detective as well!” she said and Azumi’s eyes sparkled </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am too” she said and just like Hazama she clasped her hands too tearfully thanking her there’s another Otaku in the class</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oi! I’m next!” Maehara cut in pushing Fuwa aside then as he face Azumi he coolly introduced his self</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maehara Hiroto, say if you’re free on weekday lets hang out” he said charmingly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“how about you go out?” Karma suggestively ask as he put his arms around Azumi </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Karma, Its my moment today” Maehara complain but Azumi apologize quickly </p>
<p>“sorry, but me and Karma will go out on Sunday” he said and most population of the E-class where stunned </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU TWO ARE DATING?!” they all asked and Karma laugh leaving Azumi to handle it nervously </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guts on you Karma, you hit on it that early!” Okajima commented </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“w-what? No, I mean we’ll go out on purpose. I don’t know the city yet so I’ll have him tour me” Azumi said to cutoff the bombarded questions </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh yeah, you’re from other country huh… must have been nice” Kayano dreamily said and Azumi just laugh nervously</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mimura Kiki, nice to meet you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hi I’m Muramatsu Takuya, if you have time let’s eat at my father’s ramen shop” </p>
<p>“thank you but Karma and I have to talk to his parent’s land agent” she said dismissively </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi! I’m Yada Toka, Nice to meet you” the girl with a big bust said </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yoshida Taisei, if you’re bored with Karma on Sunday I can have you ride my motorcycle” he said and an irk mark appeared on Karma’s face </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“how nice, but sorry and thank you for the offer”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so that’s all, we are the E-class student!” Azumi smiled at them as they all gathered with her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MEANWHILE, Nagisa started to shrunk when Rio and Okano started to ask questions about Azumi and Karma but all he answered was they’ll go out on Sunday with a purpose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see… lets tag with them!” Rio smirked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“surely Karma the red head is interested to Azumi and we have you Nagisa, Karma’s old goody pal, will have to update us about the two!” she added and Okano nodded in return </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“that would be good, Maehara wouldn’t hit on Azumi again”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can sense a relief there, Okano” and she blushed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“w-what?! I’m only asking Nagisa to do this so that Maehara’s played girls wouldn’t come and bother me! So what if Azumi is like that?!” she hysterically said but blushing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think so, Azumi is socially awkward type person but she’s determined to befriended everyone. And I think Karma wouldn’t agree on that” Nagisa said as he show the facts he had observed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“well, are you saying Karma is….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no no, I mean… I’m not sure if they really are… well he looks like interested…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SO HE IS!” Okano and Rio said simultaneously</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“nurufufufufu~ I hear love gossips here… spill it spill it” the octopus suddenly appeared with a pink tint on his face grinning widely, with his mouth started to water as he jot down something on his note pad</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment of silence but then before Okano attack Koro sensei Rio smirk </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Koro-sensei pair up with me. You see Nagisa told us about the potential couple in our class, and said that Azumi and Karma will go out on Sunday… so what d’ya say Koro-sensei?” Rio smirked and Koro-sensei with a sparkle in his eyes and a grim face he saluted </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m incharge in tailing them on Sunday” he said and Nagisa sweat drop </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’m gonna die’ he imagined Karma with a devil grin again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exact 8:00 am they entered the room with Koro sensei on their back they noticed that everyone is on their seat except Takebayashi and Okuda who’s talking with Azumi with complete vigor and passion </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so you decided to make that kind of disinfectant?” Takebayashi ask with amusement </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah and I’m very happy that it worked! Hey Okuda, you said you gave Koro-sensei aqua regia and thallium, how did it goes?” she ask interested </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“w-well we all thought that potions will do but then that just change his color… but I have another formula he gave me that completely change his structure… here” Azumi accepts the white folded paper and she was stunned </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what happened? The result?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“well he trick me at that but I gained something there, my passion in making this potions using science really makes me happy. He became something fluid substance but he’s still fast” she said and Takebayashi agreed with a nod </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“well damn, he’s a great deal. This formula… can I take a copy of these?” Azumi ask at the stunned two glasses </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh… why?”</p>
<p>“you just… uhm cussed.”  Azumi giggled and copy the formula.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah, sometimes I cussed but don’t be offended I do not cussed at people” she said making the two just smile </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no worries, we cussed too… specially we have a bitch-sensei” Takebayashi said making Azumi quirked her eyebrow </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“copied, thank you... uhm…” Okuda smiled lightly Azumi forgot her name once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good Morning everyone, Azumi, Takebayashi, Okuda take your seat” he ordered while Azumi still looking at the copy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uhm… teacher…err…octopus….squishy… where do I seat?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“she forgot Koro-sensei??!” The E-class outburst as the octopus teacher sulk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again I’m Koro-sensei, sit behind Okuda-san” he said as he pointed at Okuda who raised her hand for Azumi to notice her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“next to Karma! Not fair Koro-sensei” Okajima whine </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“true Koro-sensei I’m bored with Okano sitting beside me” Maehara complain like a whiny girlfriend, Okano started to punch him God speed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Koro-sensei turns to purple as X appear in his face not agreeing at what they complain </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“the sitting arrangement will be---”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you just wanted to pair them up!” Sugino said and the others agree when the Octopus turned pink with his usual grin turned to malicious grin </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“that’s for your second day of school” Karma muttered at Azumi who smiled in return</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s a great class though” she said and look forward at the now Octopus being shot by his own students</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During Lunch, Azumi entered the teacher’s room as she was called by Karasuma, giving her PE uniform, Weapons and other materials she’ll need, he also explained other details about assassinating this target is classified and such. Bitch-sensei (Irina Jelavic) commented at how Karassuma acted like a Father warning his daughter in a field trip leading them to bicker making Azumi leave as she bowed. </p>
<p>Azumi took her lunchbox and the case that contains weapon with her as she walk towards the forest. She seated under the tree not knowing a certain red head resting at the branch. The red head didn’t say anything as he watch the ravenette assemble the weapons while he sips his drink, Azumi looks astonished as she handles every weapon… once she ensemble every weapon she look at the Sidearm weapon (Brownhawk) fixing the slide then aiming at the tree and fire, Karma smirked a little at how Azumi fire at the tree, after the sidearm she picks up AKa-65 a type of weapon for sniper, she aim at the falling leaf and Karma smirked even wider when she make a hole at the leaf. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azumi smiled even wider when she found her love to use the weapon, she just noticed Karma when he sip the last sip of the juice in the box making a sound. Azumi look up and her smile never faltered, she wave the rubber knife at the red head. He found it nice that Azumi isn’t shocked at the weapons </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“well well, our new classmate is good at aiming huh” Karma said as he jumped down sitting beside Azumi who started to eat a sandwich, she even offer Karma a sandwich which he reluctantly accept but when he bit and like the taste he thanked her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In my previous school, we’re kinda barbaric, we fight with this” she points her head</p>
<p>“some fight with brute and some were pulling strings” she said with a sigh </p>
<p>“so which some are you?” ask by Karma who give her some side glance and Azumi laugh she pick up some tissue and give it to him </p>
<p>“you have some at the side of your lips” she said a little embarrassed but she’s starting to be comfortable. Karma know this, that’s why he’s letting Azumi be comfortable with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m actually the intelligent type at first but…” she seems reluctant first but Karma just laugh at her and gave her a drink </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you can trust it with me” he said </p>
<p>“no reason why I can’t… but let me warn you, its pretty barbaric”</p>
<p>“I love dangerous too” Karma said making Azumi laugh and agreed </p>
<p>“so what’s your story?” he ask </p>
<p>“it’s a long story but lets focus on school, don’t want you to be frightened”</p>
<p>“you’re different when you’re alone, you’re kinda cheeky huh” Karma nudge at Azumi playfully </p>
<p>“nah, because its just you and me now, I’m kinda wary when it comes to a lot of people I guess” Karma nod and take another sandwich making Azumi laugh. Karma other than being interested he become even more curious at the new student story. </p>
<p>‘just you and me huh… so nice to hear’ Karma’s thoughts as he take another bite</p>
<p>“so the school I’m from was in Italy, Sta. Maria School, no one other than the upper knows how barbaric it is. Students always aim to the top and the person who’ll made it will rule the school” Azumi said as she stare up at the horizon while Karma listen intently </p>
<p>“when I first came there, I thought its all simple intelligence fight so I did my way to the top until I gain ‘friends’ and kicked the one who ruled it for how many years in that spot, I’m too naive at first for thinking her challenge is for intelligence fight only but just a few days of reign, I found out ‘that ruler’ pulled some strings and my so called friends betrayed me and beat me up” Karma whistled and pat Azumi’s head who look at him smiling at an idiot </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“its fine, I lost in brute fight so I accepted it. Since then I become too wary in socializing, but then the ruler still pissed off at me and bullied me my patience was at limit so…” Azumi rubbed her nape in embarrassing manner being flustered and smiling sheepishly again making Karma think he’s sitting with a five year old kid but he found it amusing when she smirked, her eyes reflects mischief and confidence that Karma didn’t know she possess any</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“lets say I just gave her a present for her being the top once again. She beats me up last time but she didn’t know what I can do, so I just gave her a demo. The result of the fight spread before I noticed and they consider me their ruler once again but I rejected it. I don’t want to rule… I just teach her a lesson” Karma mirrored her smirk</p>
<p>“so you have bad sides huh, the you who easily flustered by being with someone or so can be a badass” Karma teased to lighten up the mood </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“everybody does, everyone has their own quirks and flaws” Azumi said as she rearrange her belongings once again </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey, if you have time come with me” Karma offered as they stand up stopping Azumi to her tracks </p>
<p>“after class? I’m afraid I can’t I have to tutor today”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh yeah today’s Friday… then” he smirked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“let’s go get our bag” Karma said as he take Azumi’s case and grab her wrist as they run towards the room, when they reach the room all eyes on them when Karma drags Azumi taking both their bags </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey Karma where are you up to?” Sugino ask but he didn’t respond instead he just leave them with Azumi tagging along with him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Nagisa what’s he up to? Taking Azumi with him” Nagisa only turn his back and sweat drop </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“probably ditching” he said and the whole class is not satisfied with his answer specially Rio, Maehara and Okajima </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand, Karma drag Azumi towards to the near alley, hiding while but looking out to see their target </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so… who are they?” Azumi ask to Karma who’s eyeing their target; two males walking and laughing, their school uniform is foreign for Azumi, they have longhair, smug face and they’re actually smoking making Azumi narrowed her eyes in disgust </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“don’t know, I saw them last time bullying girls shaking them off to give them their money” Karma said and Azumi smiled a little </p>
<p>“Aren’t you a hero?” Azumi ask in teasing tone making Karma smirk in response</p>
<p>“You’re the only one who thinks like that” when the guys were near Karma quickly snatch one up and as that person struggle the other man attack Karma who easily knock them both up with a kick and a slam faced on the wall </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you could help me there you know” Karma said as Azumi clap her hand and look up to Karma with amusement sparkling in her eyes, Karma smiled understandingly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Its fun to watch I can’t find myself to intervene” Azumi said and throw a packaging tape at Karma while she has other one and taped up the guy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so what’s you’re plan?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“some Wasabi and mustard will do” </p>
<p>“Let’s give them some souvenir” Azumi said as she take out her scissors trying out its sharpness in the man’s hair </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“good idea, I have Tomato juice here” Karma said as he shred the man’s pants spilling the juice in their pants.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey is this good enough?” Azumi ask as she show Karma the goons hair shred in their initials </p>
<p>“more than enough” Karma smirked then pulled Azumi towards him heading Azumi to the guy’s pants and she blushed when she faced the man’s boxer making Karma laugh </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wah! My eyes!” Azumi blushed totally red as she thought she saw the guy’s shaft and she quickly turn around, Karma laugh as she pat the teen’s head </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“heh, you act badass sometimes but get embarrassed with that guy’s shaft” Karma laugh but smile nonchalantly when he saw how red Azumi is </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re really red right now” Karma teased and met a scowling face but flustered Azumi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“shut it! I’ll do the next one!” Azumi determinedly said but Karma just laugh at it, as Azumi processed the man’s pants when she saw the boxer she immediately flushed leaving Karma to be amazed at how pure Azumi is, he help her by spilling the tomato juice and they smirk suddenly when the man grunt </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the two are awake they were all dazed at first but when they saw the scissors they started to panicked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oya awake already? I want to snip some more balls” Karma said and the man slowly looked down and shriek when they saw their pants were shred and red fluid is everywhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“now don’t shriek you guys are man… without balls” Karma laugh darkly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey hey don’t faint on me our fun is just starting” he said as he wave some wasabi and mustard, Azumi laugh lightly as he watched Karma play with the goons, he’s just like a child doing something foolishly to caught someone’s attention. After a few screams Karma and Azumi left the place with a satisfied smile in their faces.  </p>
<p>“so you’re going to tutor huh?” </p>
<p>“yeah, an elementary student, now that I remember I don’t know where is this address, can you show me?” Azumi ask as she show a piece of paper </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh, no worries I know it, How ‘bout I’ll help you on tortu- tutoring the kid?” Azumi sweat drop when Karma chuckles darkly but smiled at his offer, she doesn’t mind his presence at all, she actually felt safe and comfortable. </p>
<p>“you let it slip on purpose, aren’t you?” Azumi laugh a little as they walked, Azumi halt for a moment as she spotted a convenience store then look at Karma </p>
<p>“uhm I’m buying something, you want too?” Azumi ask a little embarrassed and Karma agreed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so you’re gonna buy a lot of sweets? Yah going to give the kid some prize? What a ‘sweet’ adviser” Karma ask as he saw how Azumi pick a lot of cookies, chocolates and a pocky</p>
<p>“funny, but I’m trying my best not to look strict for kids. Their always first impression is me being stern” Azumi sigh </p>
<p>“you’re too naive at new people huh” Azumi laugh at his comment as she brought the goods and pay, after then they walk towards the address </p>
<p>Just a little more walk Azumi and Karma stood in front of the two-story house. One pressed on the door bell the door already opened with a man in his early 20’s smiling at the teen</p>
<p>“you must be the tutor, come” he ushered the two to come </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“pardon for the intrusion” the two said as they stepped in </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no worries it’s just me and my little sister, my parents will come at 9 so… feel at home” he smiled then a little footsteps were heard, Azumi and Karma look at the blue haired little lady, Azumi breathed air deeply to lessen her anxiety Karma grasp her tense shoulder making Azumi flinch but smiled at the red head. The little lady hid at his brother, she’s very shy making Azumi smiled a little</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“this little sister of mine is very sensitive towards to new people so please be gentle with her, she already experienced a lot of pain” The guy said and Azumi smiled lightly understanding the child’s situation </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kneel a little saying hi at the kid sincerely offering her hand</p>
<p>“Hi there, little smurf, I’m Azumi your new teacher, nice to meet you” Azumi smiled lightly and the kid step out from his brother’s shadow, slowly, timidly approaching Azumi’s hand when she took it her eyes shows uncertainty at first, flinching when she felt Azumi’s other hand caressing her head</p>
<p>“hey don’t be afraid, guess what… I have sweets ya like them?” Azumi showed her the sweets masking her awkwardness with a sweet smile, Karma found it endearing when she tries her best even if it’s really her worst fear. The little lady smiled lightly when Azumi keep on talking with her softly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you know what, I’ve been like you too. But hey we only need a little trust to be strong” Azumi said gently stroking the kid’s head who smiled at her </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so what happened to the kid?” Karma asked at the brother </p>
<p>“my parents divorced my father took me but she stayed with mom, however, my mom’s screw loosen and hurt my sister.” he said and Karma nod</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“then how come you trust Azumi?”</p>
<p>“my friend Miwajiro told me she’s trustworthy and I guess she is” he said as he now patted the kid’s head </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Azumi-san please take care of my little sister” he bowed and received a nod to Azumi who now holds the kids hand.<br/>
After a few moments Azumi and Karma headed to the kid’s room and teach the kid the basics </p>
<p>“you’re good with Kids, you’ll be a great mother someday” Karna said in a teasing manner but inwardly he really thinks she’ll be a great mother. Azumi brushed off the comments with a thrown book</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“having guts now huh” Karma said as he took the book off but his eyes widen when he saw how Azumi laugh at ease, he smiled lightly too as she played a little with the kid he joined and found his self in a comfortable way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thanks for having me as her tutor, I’ll come by when you need me again” Azumi bowed with Karma and the kid bowed happily two </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thank you, my little sister seemed to cheer up. I’ll ask you again if its not a disturbance” he said and bowed back waving at the two as they leave</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“let me walk you home, it’s already eight” Karma said as he walked with Azumi who smiled in return </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mind, I like your presence after all” Azumi commented making Karma blush a little but brushed it off a moment after. He doesn’t know why but walking this woman home makes his heart flutter, the silence of the night and their breathing synchronized makes this event special for him. He look at Azumi who seems enjoying the dark and cold night as she gesture her hand as if reaching the stars. Making Karma conclude that she likes this kind of place</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, on Sunday…what time do you prefer? Where to meet?” Karma ask trying to kill the serenity of the night. </p>
<p>“hm… how ‘bout 8am? Is it fine?” Azumi ask and Karma nod </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“eight it is” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they reach Azumi’s apartment she bowed a thank you and goodbye to the red head </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey Azumi”</p>
<p>“hm?”</p>
<p>“I told you right?”</p>
<p>“what?… I don’t recall any-- oh.. you mean about being comfortable with you?”</p>
<p>“yeah, do that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“and that’s what makes you beautiful” he said making Azumi blushed immediately, he laugh as he patted her head </p>
<p>“when you’re at ease you look beautiful when you smile, you look cute too when you have that kind of idiotic face” Karma said at the now fully red Azumi but her eyes twitch in annoyance </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“idiot?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yes, the way you hid your real emotions but explode it after. You’re always look very formal masking your shyness away and trying to smile to look more approachable, you seems the type of person that always put distance to others,but hey just like what you’ve told to the kid… you only need a little trust. So trust me and be at ease with me” he said perceptively Azumi’s eyes widen as those words sink at her mind. Karma really is perceptive that he can look through Azumi’s wall. He seems trustworthy… why not try right? Let give it a try</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am at ease with you… I just felt nervous around you… you’re so damn attractive you know” Azumi said making Karma halt for a moment hearing it make him blush when he look back he saw Azumi flush with red tint cheeks but silently panicking </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything really” she muttered embarrassed at what she said, she even cussed making Karma chuckle at how vulnerable she is at emotions </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re really raising my hopes up, Azumi” he said making Azumi look at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“lets meet at the station tomorrow” he said as he leave after confirming at Azumi bowing for many times saying ‘thank you, I will, bye, see you tomorrow’ but before she enters the apartment ground he face where Karma leaves and shout, her voice shivering from embarrassment and from nervousness but she still shout mustering firm </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Karma! I’ll bring you a lunch tomorrow, its a thank you box!” Azumi said making Karma chuckle at her antics </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sure sure, better make it tasty so it won’t be waste” he said </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll force feed you if you don’t eat it” she said grinning at ease, Karma still continues to walk with now a smile on his face… he’s definitely excited for the next day with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand, as Azumi reach her apartment she immediately froze at what she found. A letter… its a blue one, she sigh and rub her forehead</p>
<p>----<br/>
My beloved Azumi, </p>
<p>I have received a grieve threat from a certain red head, I’m certainly entertained on how you ask him to get rid of me. But don’t worry my love, I’m a very patient man… perhaps I’ll be needing some help from acquaintances to get you back. </p>
<p>From your lover,<br/>
Blue<br/>
-----</p>
<p>Azumi frown and put the letter on her box, after her daily routine she turn to her bed smiling comfortably remembering how she likes the new school and a certain person. She already disobeyed the others wishes but she couldn’t care less than being happy for once…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next day was just a pinch, Azumi smiled at Karma who’s currently waiting for her in a nearby post at the station. Not long after their greetings, Karma excused himself to buy at the vending machine leaving Azumi on the bench waiting. Karma keep his time to buy drinks, thinking what will be her taste in coffee, did she like black? Or with cream? But she said just yesterday she like it bitter but also sweet… he’s actually in deep thought. He looked at his phone for time and decided that it wouldn’t hurt Azumi to wait another five-minutes. </p><p>On the other hand, Azumi who’s frowning at how Karma taking his time, she’s not actually a very patient person when it comes like this; lots of people surrounding her while she’s waiting in a bench alone and expecting the red head to come shortly but still no sign of the red head. Just where did that red head go?</p><p>Not long after that a group of man came, delinquents, Azumi ignored their catcalling and whistling like a perv they are, however, two teens came and stand at her front making Azumi’s eyes widen in realization. This two goons are the guys from yesterday! </p><p>The guy started to touch Azumi while she look at them with disgust and annoyance, her hands started to grip the scissors she’s hiding in her bag, her heart beats from fast and loud to slow as she eyed the man’s hand palming her cheeks. In her head she wanted to stab the man repetitively but of course she wont do that, she’s no longer at her previous school anymore so why took this thing in a barbaric way, her nerves started to act in impulse as she swatted the guys hand away from her face, the man didn’t like it and their chuckling grow even louder as they mock the guy who’s been rejected. He suddenly move to grab Azumi’s face but Azumi repeated her move once again, slapping the man’s hand away from her face keeping her stare at the man with disgust and annoyance when the man was irritated at how she once again rejected him, defying his touch, the man was about to throw a punch when someone twist the guy’s wrist making Azumi widen her eyes, landing it to the man who saved her. </p><p>“what the fuck?! get him!” they started to form a commotion, gathering everyone’s attention as the others launch an attack to a strawberry blonde, her saviour. Gakushuu quickly dodge and swing his knee to kick the man in his gut, whistles was heard signaling the guards are starting to act </p><p>“shit! Lets go!” the guys said as they run some where bumping civilians while the two goons bump into Karma who saw the event how Azumi was saved by the Class-A president. He glared at the two goons who flinch and hurriedly fly away from Karma’s reach </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Gakushuu ask at Azumi who clap her hands at the scene unfolded in her eyes. Gakushuu raised an eyebrow at her, eyeing her hands that trembling but hiding it in rapid clap and her smile. </p><p>“wow, as in wow! You’re great!” Azumi said smiling, Gakushuu’s eyes stare at her for a while but she’s still not busting her nervousness, he extend his hand grasping Azumi’s </p><p> </p><p>“its okay now” he said to sooth out Azumi’s nervousness</p><p> </p><p>“huh?”</p><p>Karma stare at the scene, Gakushuu comforting Azumi, touching her hand to say she’s okay makes his heart crumble in jealousy </p><p> </p><p>“you should come with me now” Gakushuu said as he drag Azumi when the red head came, holding Azumi’s other hand to stop the two from going </p><p> </p><p>“hold your horses, Azumi’s with me” Karma said with finality </p><p>“I didn’t see you when she’s being hit on by some ‘delinquents’” Gakushuu fired back, Karma’s stare harden to glare </p><p> </p><p>“isn’t that what you’re trying to do now? Hitting on a Class E student how romantic of you” Karma said while Azumi sigh, Gakushuu immediately throw Azumi’s hands as if he just hold a bacteria </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hitting on her, I’m just saving my rival” Gakushuu said and Azumi stare at him with a aren’t-we-friends?-look, he just smirk </p><p> </p><p>“telling me you’re not interested, you’ve got no taste there” Karma smirked and then drag Azumi to the train, entering it as it was now unloaded with passengers, leaving Gakushuu in the next board</p><p> </p><p>“you alright?” Karma ask as they seated on the train, Azumi smiled and nod at him, he saw how Azumi fiddles her fingers in the hem of her skirt, looking at the floor, not meeting Karma’s eyes, without hesitation Karma took her hand intertwining his fingers to hers, squeezing it in confirmation of she’s okay, soothing out her trembling nerves. Azumi stare at him, blinking but then look down again and squeeze Karma’s hand back, she really was nervous but she just can’t say it. She never tells anyone, she never did.</p><p>Karma smiled a little as he felt her lean on his shoulder hiding her face. Karma think it’s cute but he brushed it off as he comforted the teen with a stroke on her head. She’s not crying but she’s trembling a little bit. </p><p>“good job Azumi, you did great looking brave there” he said and Azumi squeeze his hands even more. Its not like he saw how she dealt with the goons but he knows her now. She tend to pretend she’s brave in front of the guys even if she’s afraid. He gave her the coffee he got in vending machine to lighten Azumi’s mood.</p><p> “thanks” she said as she started to drink the mocha flavored drink </p><p> </p><p>“took me long enough to find something you might like… sorry ‘wasn’t there when you need me” Karma said as he saw Azumi calmed down now. </p><p>“its fine… I’m okay now. Its not a big deal” she said smiling at the red head who’s eyes bored at her</p><p>‘man, after that vulnerable moment she comes back strong once again. How can she do that so very quickly?’  </p><p>Azumi suddenly frown nipping the straw of the drink, she scowl as if she’s irritated </p><p>“damn them… I’m pissed off right now. I want revenge” Azumi mutters and Karma who was taken a back by sudden change of her personalities but smirk at the end. Oh he knows how to take revenge… and it will happen </p><p> At the school Azumi received a nag from her octopus teacher about ditching class but he suddenly turned pink and ask Azumi to spill out some dirt and the whole class started to point out Koro-sensei’s nosy tentacles.  </p><p> </p><p>“how’s you’re date?” Nakamura ask during lunch break, Azumi only laugh the question off </p><p>“I wouldn’t dare to say its a date, he’s just being nice to accompany me yesterday”</p><p> </p><p>“by ditching?” Okano raise her eyebrow in amusement </p><p> </p><p>“and Karma… being nice? Pfft- please” Nakamura ridiculously commented. Azumi only smile at their comments but as soon as she stare at the time she quickly took her lunch with her</p><p> </p><p>“Azumi, next time eat with us” Okano pouted, as she eat another meatball from her lunch box, she only  gets a nod and a smile from Azumi’s retreating form </p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think she’s going?” Okano ask </p><p>“probably to where Karma is” Rio smirked knowingly at her ship </p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Where’s Azumi?” Maehara came with Isogai beside him</p><p> </p><p>“probably with Karma” Okano said bitterly at Maehara </p><p>“chill there no need to spat at me, I’m actually wanting to treat her today” Maehara sigh but receive a pat from Isogai</p><p>“nah, she has a date with Karma today” Rio said and Maehara burst </p><p>“Really?! Karma and Azumi are dating?!” </p><p> </p><p>“they’ll be in the future” Rio said confidently vouching for it </p><p> </p><p>“oh they won’t be… I’ll use my charm to tame her” Maehara said </p><p> </p><p>“you have big words when you can’t even have a ‘proper’ conversation with her” Maehara flinch at Okano’s words </p><p> </p><p>“in addition, Azumi only talk at Karma right?” Isogai added making Maehara sulk, immediately Isogai apologize. </p><p> </p><p>***<br/> Azumi started to look around the forest after 5 minutes of waiting, still no traces of red  head around, she only sigh and put the lunch box under the tree where the two of them ate yesterday. She ventured the forest towards the main academy building looking around for vending machine. All of the students started to sneer at her making her anxious but pretend that she didn’t care. She doesn’t have any more time to care about it as she’s actually pissed off a little bit, because of a certain red head not appearing on the usual spot. The more she ventured the building to look for a vending machine, more and more students sneer at her presence, as she turn around at the side of the building she spotted a vending machine much to her enlightenment. </p><p> </p><p>Gakushu who patrols the area stare at the ‘new member of Class E’ (rival).<br/>‘what brings you here? Is she here to talk to my father?’ </p><p>He snicker when she started to look troubled<br/>‘is she lost?’  </p><p>He blinked when he spotted her looking brightly once again and the reason behind that smile… is a vending machine! He blinked a couple of times but then chuckle at the new student. </p><p>“its rare for you to show interest at someone” Ren said as he near the strawberry head friend. Gakushu only stare at him with feign innocence </p><p>“unlike you” he fired back </p><p>“you’re right, unlike me I’m always sincere and genuine specially towards to girls” </p><p>“and then you’ll leave them” Gakushu said but Ren only laugh </p><p>“yep, so tell me about that” he said as he pointed at the girl thinking what to drink. Gakushu only stare not answering his plead, Ren smiled lightly at his friend. He knew he never see him like that, Gakushu in the presence of other girls were always smile and laugh not so wholeheartedly, he wonder if its because of his parents but since that ‘new student’ came he started to become open in actions. Its not for Gakushu to approach a woman specially its a new student but he just approached it this past few days it might be for some business but it pulled out a rare competitive smile. And then at the assembly that was held just a few days ago, Gakushu laughing at the assembly, then saving the new student from the other agitated student. Truly she is something. </p><p> </p><p>As they watch her inserting coins at the vending machine a group of girls stood near her</p><p>“hey”  they sneered. Gakushu frown and Ren snicker</p><p>“...” </p><p>The girl only scoff at Azumi who ignored her and pressed her chosen drink. The girl suddenly slam her hands on the vending machine while Azumi picked her mocha drink. Stripping the straw to its plastic and pushing it in, she inserted another coin for another drink but the latter pressed different button and picked up the stolen drink the leader of the girls drink it as they laugh at her mocking her. Azumi face them, annoyed but composed one. </p><p> </p><p>“oh I thought its free, perhaps you can insert a coin again” Azumi extend her palm, the girls only laugh and the leader pour the drink on her hands. Azumi splash the juice towards the girls making them sneer in disgust </p><p> </p><p>“you! You’re just new here and you’re starting to defy us!”</p><p>“do you know who you’re defying right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“no, I don’t know any idiots” she said and all the girls laugh </p><p> </p><p>“How ‘bout the E-class? I’m sure they are your acquaintance”she spatted as if the mentioned class is a dirt </p><p> </p><p>“They are good students but not an ill-mannered person like you” she blurted out as she wriggles her hand to shake off the sweet juice. </p><p> </p><p>“how dare you?!” the girl throw the juice on the floor and was about to launch an attack but stopped by Azumi’s hand </p><p> </p><p>“can you shut up? Your presence is annoying. You trash shouldn’t loitering another trash” she said as she swayed the girl off, the leader only held her wrist looking mad but was scared when Azumi picked the trash on the floor and squeeze it </p><p>“Scram you trash”  she said, stern voice, eyes set to glare, and lips where in thin line, the menacing aura is evident </p><p>Before the girls bite back Gakushu arrived with Ren </p><p> </p><p>“Violence is not allowed” Gakushu said as he approached the scene </p><p>“Girls please take care of your beauty, no one knows if you’ll be able to look at your face again when the cat fight you’ve started ends with the turned tables” Ren smiled genuinely as he started to flirt with them. The girls started to fawn over him and he only waved a hand at Gakushu who only stare at him dejectedly </p><p> </p><p>Gakushu turn his gazes back to Azumi who only throw the emptied juice box on the trash-bin. </p><p>“everytime I saw you, you’re always in trouble” he said </p><p>“everytime I saw you, you save me thank you” Azumi smiled rather strained </p><p>“you didn’t fight back when they spilled the juice in your hand but when they throw the juice on the ground that’s where you burst” Gakushu said amused but irritated at the same time</p><p> </p><p>“well, you didn’t intervene when you know that there will be a cat fight” She bite back</p><p> </p><p>“its none of my business, besides I’m sure its not the usual cat fight if you’re the opponent” he commented truthfully </p><p> </p><p>“and you said that now? When you know what happened this morning” she said as she crossed her arms </p><p> </p><p>“you’re ready to stab them with a scissor anyway” he said making her flinch but pout in the same time </p><p>‘damn he’s very perceptive’ </p><p> </p><p>“anyways, what’s with this unequal treatment? The old building is very low in maintenance, there’s no toilet, vending machine, and--”</p><p>“hush now, that’s what you chose right? Except you change your decision” he said smirking </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t change my decision, what I want is to improve the facilities there in E-class” she said </p><p>“not all our wants can be given easily”</p><p>“its not just a want, its what 3-E needs and it is what we demand. A better environment for the students” she said and Gakushu irritated at her demanding such thing for the Eclass</p><p> </p><p>“if you just chose A-class then you wouldn’t demand that” he said </p><p> </p><p>“I will still demand that” she said </p><p> </p><p>“why? What’s good in E-class that you keep on saying that?” he sneered</p><p> </p><p>“they have a good manners”</p><p> </p><p>“again with the manners” he rolled his eyes </p><p> </p><p>“then let me take a deal” he adds </p><p> </p><p>“what deal? Make sure I can comply them” she said oblivious to his real intention</p><p> </p><p>“you’ll be one of the Student Council, and be attending the meeting with me and my other friend” he said smiling with interest and blunt intention </p><p> </p><p>“what position will you offer?” she asked quite interested as well </p><p> </p><p>“head of the disciplinary committee is actually vacant for now” he said truthfully. Azumi knit her eyebrows in confusion, why would the disciplinary committee is vacant when it should be already occupied by someone </p><p> </p><p>“why would that position is vacant? And why give me that position when I’m from Class E, its pretty ironic” she said sly grin in her face shows making Gakushu enjoyed their conversation</p><p> </p><p>“the others are already full, do you wish to be my secretary instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“that would be fine, but will you let me join another committee as well?” she asked and Gakushu sigh. Well as long as she’ll be with him when he wants then he’ll agreed to it</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, just make sure you’ll be able to fulfill your role” he said sternly mix with genuine voice</p><p> </p><p>“No worries! I’ll be with you when you need my assistance. And in return of this deal is? About the E-class right?” she asked oblivious to the real intention</p><p> </p><p>“yes, I’ll approve constructing comfort room and any infrastructure you’ll be needing there” he said </p><p> </p><p>“then its a deal, hey how ‘bout we go get a lunch now? Karma ditch me and I can’t find him” hearing his name quickly changed Gakushu’s mood </p><p> </p><p>“don’t push your limits Akinawa, you’re a Class E student meaning you are no friend of mine. We’re rivals” he said sternly making Azumi chuckle </p><p> </p><p>“of course of course, I don’t mean any harm here. How about we go lunch together as a rivals? Sounds good?” she ask, its her first time she found a worthy rival after all and this rival is not like what she had faced in her previous school</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so. You’re vacant for an hour right?”Gakushu ask </p><p> </p><p>“...guess so, I forgot my schedule” she said and Gakushu sweat dropped as they walked towards to the canteen </p><p> </p><p>“you forgot? That’s rare for top students” Azumi laugh at him </p><p> </p><p>“sorry for not meeting your expectations there Mr. Rival” she said making Gakushu sigh defeated </p><p> </p><p>“you don’t remember my name do you?” Azumi laugh nervously but almost apologetically </p><p> </p><p>“again Asano Gakushu, or do we need to cut my name into short ones?” he said quite amused at her </p><p> </p><p>“that would be better, Ah I get it! I’ll call you Shu and you can call me as Umi” she said making Gakushu sigh but agreed at it as well </p><p> </p><p>“how come you become a top student when you can’t remember names?”he asked somewhat irritated as he was beaten by her who can’t memorize everyone’s name </p><p> </p><p>“its because my previous school and the students there aren’t worthy to be remembered” she said as they reach the canteen </p><p> </p><p>“trust me you won’t regret when you remembered my name” Gakushu said as if it was right for him to tell her that </p><p> </p><p>“might be, it took me at the end of the school year to remember few of my classmates back then” she said with a smug grin challenging Asano’s patience </p><p> </p><p>“took you long enough. Umi” he said and Azumi smiled </p><p> </p><p>“that will be the same for you Shu”</p><p> </p><p>After eating lunch together whispers from every corner was heard, some were saying that these two were dating, some says that Azumi seduced or flirt with Gakushu to be in his Class but the whispers died down when Gakushu bring the topic of their achievements obviously </p><p>“so in which committee will you attend?” Gakushu asked </p><p>“I liked to join the health committee and the library committee”</p><p>“Greedy” Gakushuu comment, Azumi only chuckle at his response</p><p>“not gonna deny that”</p><p>“reject”</p><p>“vetoed immediately”</p><p>“choose only one, since you’ll also my secretary two more works will swallow your time”</p><p>“I see, it’s hard to choose. How ‘bout cancel the secretary option and I’ll do library and---”</p><p>“vetoed”</p><p>“ugh…”<br/>“remember my deal” he said making Azumi sigh in defeat </p><p>“yeah, I’ll focus on health committee then”<br/>“Good, I’ll need a secretary that is useful, and nice to talk to everyday”<br/>“oh? Is that a proposal?” Gakushuu quickly regretted his words when he’s confronted by a tease Azumi </p><p>“reject.” He said and leave</p><p>‘never thought she has that kind of teasing trait’</p><p>‘reject? He’s the one who proposed… why am I being the rejected one? Maybe he proposed to and rejected by someone that’s why he’s stingy’ Azumi ponder on the thoughts that came in her mind<br/>“Azumi” someone called and she look over her shoulder, she turn around once she identified the caller. She frowned but erased it </p><p>“Karma” she smiled a little, while Karma hold the lunchbox walking towards her</p><p>“…‘thought we’ll eat together” he said bitterly </p><p>“you’re not there” she said blankly and Karma frowned </p><p>“if you just wait for at least 5mins”</p><p>“I apologize” she bowed a little, Karma frowns at the formal gesture and words</p><p>“why are you formal to me once again?” he ask as he stared at her calculating something</p><p>“this is just me though” she answered then wince at the intense stare she’s receiving from him. </p><p>“what’s the matter?” he ask continuously staring </p><p>“nothing, far from your business”</p><p>“really? Why are you so cold to me?” he ask once again starting to get worried </p><p>“hn”<br/>“Are you angry with me?” he ask hitting the spot, Azumi only step back a little uncomfortably but stay firm <br/>“If I’m angry with you I won’t answer you and ignore you instead” she said, Karma noted it to his mind</p><p>“So you’re not angry? Are you frustrated?” ---‘tell me I’ll ease it for you’ Karma didn’t proceed the next words since he doesn’t like to frighten her. Instead of speaking his mind he walk closer and held her hands staring straight to her eyes. Her teal hues started to tremble reflecting Karma’s golden hues </p><p>“you’re frustrated to me… why?” he ask and pull her closer <br/>“u-uhm… y-you’re too close” she said, disturbed at how Karma hold her hand pulling her towards him as if hugging her. She look away numerously drawing a thin line on Karma’s lips</p><p>“tell me” he ask once again wanting to caress the skin in front of him, she shift uncomfortably in his hold and then look downwards as if apologizing then waiting to be scolded </p><p>“I’m sorry… I’m just…” At last! Karma grins at how he sees Azumi. The walls around her starts to crumble and that’s because of him. Karma only breath through his nose as he saw this </p><p>“you’re just? Tell me… I won’t know if you won’t speak” he said coaxing her gently but his eyes shows mischief, he only smirk inwardly as he saw her blushing. </p><p>“uhm”  ‘shit… I’m the one in wrong and I did act coldly to him and now he’s trying to comfort me… what a shame! I can’t admit it easily since I did that and also he’s so close. Its uncomfortable because I’m selfish and comfortable because he’s warm… the f*ck’ </p><p>“uhm… I don’t like to…wait” she said then purse her lips shutting her eyes in embarrassment. Karma only blinked in surprise then laugh as he’s very amused. </p><p>‘so impatient… it’s adorable’ He thought as he smile at the embarrass vixen in front of him. The reddish skin invites him to caress it gently with his hands and so he did, the embarrass vixen only flinch at the sudden contact, the cheeks under his palm and finger tips is warm from the sudden rush of blood. </p><p>“I see, I’m sorry” he said as he lean his forehead towards hers <br/>‘too close’ she squeak in her mind </p><p>Karma in response to her redder face smiled and flicked her forehead, he might acting fast but he doesn’t care as he smiled satisfied at her reactions towards him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>